Existencia Sarcástica
by Jack Dark Ghost
Summary: Dumbledore deliberadamente nombro a Daniel Potter como El Niño Que Sobrevivió, cuando en verdad era Harry. ¿El motivo? Reclutar al verdadero elegido como aprendiz personal, marcando a Harry como un cuerpo sin sentimientos, un arma viviente de la luz.
1. Chapter 1

_Octubre 31, 1981_

Dumbledore suspiro por la cual parecía la quinta vez en la noche. Solo hace unas horas atrás se supo sobre el ataque de Lord Voldemort a los Potters en Godric's Hollow, Dumbledore suspiro de nuevo.

Asique la profecía era cierta después de todo, pensó Dumbledore. El jamás pensó que sería cierto, pero, un plan de respaldo no era malo, por suerte el ya tenía anticipado uno desde antes, ahora solo había que ponerlo en acción.

_Knock. Knock._

Dumbledore sonrió tristemente ante la pobre imagen de Lily Potter. Su cabello rojo estaba revuelto y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar mostraban una pena y angustia inmensa por lo ocurrido, no había que llegar a fondo para ver el dolor de la joven madre.

-Noches, señorita Potter- Dijo Dumbledore con cariño, pero por dentro, sentía un pena por lo que iba a ocurrir en las próximas horas.

_Todo es por el bien mayor, ellos lo entenderán, Lily y James lo entenderán. _Y con esos pensamientos, Dumbledore se adentro en la casa de los Potters, para cambiar el destino de uno de sus hijos, para siempre.

_Julio 31, 1986_

El hogar de los Potter siempre emano felicidad y compasión, eran una familia reconocida por ser del lado de la luz, por ende, siempre se les veía ayudando y compartiendo en el vecindario de Godric's Hollow.

James Potter, auror de profesión, era visto como un ejemplo por todos, cariñoso con su familia, y el alma de la fiesta junto a su mejor amigo Sirius Black, igualmente auror de Londres.

Lily Potter, ama de casa, era una mujer amable y de buen carisma, querida por el vecindario, no había alma que no quisiera a Lily Potter en todo Inglaterra.

Daniel Potter, más conocido como Dan, por sus cercanos, era un chico feliz y de bromista, igual que su padre, sin embargo, de pelo negro y ojos color avellana, era conocido por ser El Niño Que Sobrevivió por la mayoría de toda la gente, incluso conocido fuera de su país, sus padres estaban orgullosos de él, al igual que su padrino Remus Lupin, que siempre jugaba con el cuando visitaba el recinto.

Todo era risa y felicidad para los Potters, todos vivían felices en aquella casa, todos menos un pequeño niño de 6 años, su nombre, Harry Potter.

Harry no era un chico normal, la poca gente con la que hablaba decían que el era un niño prodigio, de audaz mente, brillante y siempre atento a todo a su alrededor, una mente maestra en todos los ámbitos escolares, incluso mágicos, Harry sabia que el tenia un don para algunas cosas, el sabia muchas cosas que a su edad otros niños no sabían, lo único que Harry no sabía, era porque sus padres jamás lo trataban como su hijo. Siempre que el aparecía en escena su padre lo miraba con indiferencia y su madre hacia una mueca, como si el estuviese haciendo algo malo, Harry no entendía ese comportamiento, el jamás hacia algo para enojar a sus padres a propósito, cada vez que preguntaba que había hecho su madre lo mandaba a su cuarto, o hacer algún quehacer, todo era un misterio para Harry, un misterio que iba a resolver, si n importa las consecuencias.

Harry podía escuchar los gritos de felicidad y las risas desde su cuarto, era el cumpleaños de su hermano y el suyo hoy, sin embargo, jamás llegaban regalos para el, asique con el tiempo, Harry se fue acostumbrando a la ausencia de regalos para los cumpleaños, llegando al límite de que ya no le importaba mas, cada cumpleaños que recordaba era el mismo. Leer, leer y leer, ese era su pasatiempo, y su vida desde que Harry tenía memoria, leía todo lo que se podía leer, desde pequeños poemas hasta grandes enciclopedias, todo, incluyendo libros de magia de la familia. La lectura era su vida, y era exactamente lo que hacía en su cumpleaños hoy, leer un libro de Herbología, mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Indiferencia, esa era su sentimiento antes las personas que habitaban su casa y los visitantes, el no necesitaba la atención de nadie, sin embargo, el lo más profundo de su corazón, añoraba el reconocimiento de sus padres, mas jamás lo mostraba, pues sabía que no lograría nada con ello.

_Knock. Knock._

Harry levanto una ceja en señal de apreciación al sonido de su puerta, sin que la hubiese abierto el ya sabía quien estaba del otro lado, era simple, la verdad pero confuso a la vez.

-Adelante, abuelo Albus-

La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando la vieja figura de Albus Dumbledore en la puerta, su rostro mostraba una felicidad y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

-Interesante, pequeño Harry, haz sabido que era yo en la puerta con el simple sonido de la madera con mi mano, interesante en efecto-

Harry miro el libro en su regazo y suspiro profundamente, cerro el libro y lo puso en una cómoda alado de su cama, y sin mirar a la cara a su huésped, dijo calmadamente.

-Es fácil la verdad, la fuerza de una mano adulta es muy diferente a la de un niño, tu empuñadura es fuerte pero débil a la vez por tu avanzada edad, abuelo Albus, y conozco muy poca gente mayor que viene a visitar al cumpleaños de Daniel, por lo que deduje que eras tú, además, solo tu vienes a visitarte en esta fecha, junto a mi padrino Sirius, que no ha llegado por la falta de objetos rotos en la casa, y la escases de gritos de mamá por las cosas que el rompe, o hace-

Dumbledore miro a Harry sorprendido por su deducción, era difícil de creer que un chico tan pequeño pudiera comprender y aplicar tanto su mente en detalles tan minúsculos como estos.

-Sin embargo, debido a la falta de regalos en tu manos, y la mirada de ansiedad en tus ojos, sé que no has venido para desearme un feliz cumpleaños, por lo que pregunto, ¿A qué se debe tu visita, abuelo Albus?-

Harry miraba calmadamente por la ventaba esperando la respuesta de su abuelo, que aunque no era su abuelo por sangre, sentía que era uno para él, incluso, consideraba a Albus Dumbledore más familiar que a su propio padre o madre.

-Otra vez que has dejado atónito con tus deducciones Harry, sin duda, eres un genio para tu corta edad-

Dumbledore se acerco lentamente donde estaba Harry y se sentó a su lado en la pequeña cama, mirando el paisaje que ofrecía el gran ventanal de la pieza.

A la falta de respuesta por parte de Harry, Dumbledore dio un gran suspiro, y poniendo sus manos en sus piernas como apoyo, comenzó.

-Te conozco Harry, desde antes que tu nacieras, tus padres vinieron a mí el día en que supieron del embarazado de tu madre de ti, y tu hermano Daniel, conozco muy bien a ambos de ustedes, y los quiero por igual a ambos de ustedes como si fueran mis propios nietos-

-Sin embargo, no puedo negar que me siento más conforme contigo que con tu hermano, nada en contra de tu hermano la verdad, pero tu actitud Harry, siempre me ha parecido un enigma, y la verdad, me siento más conforme con tu presencia que con la de tu hermano-

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, recopilando toda la información dada por su abuelo, sabía que la charla no era algo aleatorio, y que deducía que la verdadera razón de la charla, era más profunda de lo que aparentaba.

-Te he visto Harry, desde que naciste hasta hoy, te he visto cambiar, conozco bien tu forma de ser, y no podría estar más orgulloso de ti, por todo lo que has logrado, y tu gran inteligencia es verdaderamente asombrosa, sin embargo…- El tono de voz de Dumbledore se volvió más oscuro, y miro fijamente a Harry desde ese punto, quien, no se había movido desde que la llegada del hombre al cuarto. Harry siguió mirando la lluvia caer desde su ventaba, no mostrando la mas mínima reacción antes el repentino cambio de actitud de Dumbledore.

-He visto como te tratan tus padres Harry, no personalmente, pero deduzco que la actitud de ellos hacia a ti no es la adecuada, lo veo en la forma que reaccionan cada vez que pregunto por ti, y la falta de asistencia por parte tuya en días festivos, como hoy- Harry finalmente miro a Dumbledore a la cara, sin mostrar la mas mínima expresión en su rostro –Se que la relación entre tú y Daniel, no es como debería ser, y por eso, hoy he venido a preguntante algo, pequeño Harry-

Harry solo atino con la cabeza como señal de aprobación, Dumbledore, conociendo que el chico no diría más, continuo –Mi pregunta querido Harry es… ¿Te gustaría saber la razón de porque tu padre y tu madre, se comportan así contigo?, ¿Te gustaría saber la razón porque cada cumpleaños pasa solo en tu cuarto, y nadie se acuerda de menos yo y tu padrino, el joven Black?-

Harry miro fijamente a Dumbledore por un largo momento, apreciando cada metro cubico de la cara del hombre mayor, y después de un largo silencio, dijo suavemente las palabras que Dumbledore esperaba del joven muchacho.

_-Sí, abuelo Albus, quiero saber-_

Y con eso, el plan maestro de Albus Dumbledore, completo su segunda ciclo de tres, el cual, consistía en convertir al joven Harry Potter, en su aprendiz, y el mago que derrotaría finalmente al Señor Oscuro de una vez por todas.

Sirius Black era un hombre querido por sus cercanos, considerado un hermano para su mejor amigo James Potter, eran casi inseparables, desde su infancia en Hogwarts hasta hoy en día como aurores. La oveja negra de la familia, Sirius, un hombre de buenos tratos y siempre fiel a sus amigos, era una persona más que visitaba a los Potters en esta fecha para celebrar el cumpleaños de Daniel, El Niño Que Sobrevivió, y su hermano, quien era su ahijado, Harry Potter.

Para Sirius era otro cumpleaños mas como todos los demás, celebrar con los invitados el cumpleaños de Daniel, recordar los viejos tiempos con James y Remus, hacer unas pocas bromas en la casa, y visitar a Harry en su cuarto para hablar con el chico un poco y dejar un obsequio como muestra de cariño. Más aún, el no sabía, al igual que los demás, que este día, marcaria a los Potters, para siempre.

-Dime Harry, que piensas de mi oferta- dijo Dumbledore mientras inspeccionaba la colección de libros de Harry. Hablar con Harry fue más fácil de lo que había pensado, el chico jamás lo interrumpió, y no mostro alguna señal de molestia y dolor mientras él, le contaba las razones por el cual no él era querido en su casa. Era un poco aterrador, la verdad.

Harry por su parte miraba calmadamente por la ventana, sin mostrar ningún gesto, pero por dentro, el sentía su sangre hirviendo, sus ojos se negaban a derramar lagrimas, y su labio temblaba ligeramente. Asique el culpable de su miseria era él, todo por la culpa de él, Tom Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort, él fue el que lo marco y hizo que su familia lo abandonara, él era la causa de todo.

-Abuelo…- Harry dijo tristemente, demostrando sentimientos que habían dejado de existir desde hace mucho tiempo –Acepto tu oferta- murmuro el chico con voz temblorosa.

Albus miro sorprendido a Harry por la demostración de emociones, era una vista rara ver al calmado chico sentir, mas verlo tan débil, pero todo era por el bien mayor, para hacer al chico más fuerte.

-Entonces, ¿Estás seguro de querer unirte a mí, y prepárate para luchar a Tom en el futuro?-

Harry asintió con la cabeza tristemente, dejando la mirada pegada al suelo. Dumbledore se acerco al muchacho, pero antes de poder decir algo Harry se le adelanto.

-Si con esto, protegeré a mi familia como has dicho con anterioridad, Si, me uniré a ti, y si es necesario, luchare con Lord Voldemort solo, con tal de protegerlos a ellos y a todos-

Dumbledore miro orgullosamente al chico y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Harry dijo firmemente –Empaca tus cosas pequeño Harry, que hoy nos vamos de esta casa, la cual no volverás a ver-

Harry no le prestó atención a lo dicho y solo abrió el cajón de su cómoda, y sacando cuidadosamente la hoja de un viejo libro y un poco de tinta, exclamo suavemente.

-Yo no tengo cosas que llevarme de aquí mas que los recuerdos, que seguro olvidare con el tiempo. Sin embargo, pido que me des un pequeño tiempo antes de partir, para escribir una carta de despedida para mis familiares-

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza con sabiduría, sabiendo que estos serian los últimos momentos de infancia de Harry, pues ahora, el seria su aprendiz, y eso no incluida nada de diversión o juegos.

Después de diez largos minutos, Harry dejo la pluma en la mesa, y doblando la carta cuidadosamente, la dejo encima de la almohada de su cama. Dumbledore tomo la mano de Harry, y después de una breve conexión mental entre los dos, desaparecieron de la casa de los Potters, sin dejar rastro alguno de que Harry Potter volvería alguna vez a su casa.

-Hey James, ¿esta Harry en su cuarto verdad?- Dijo Sirius riéndose después de un chiste que había contado en la mesa mientras todos comían pastel de cumpleaños. A la mención de su hijo, James, miro con confusión a Sirius por unos segundos, seguido de la realización de que había un cuarto Potter en la familia, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad pero sus ojos mostraban un poco de enojo a la mención de Harry, sin embargo, para no hacer una escena el solo asintió con la cabeza, y siguió conversando con su esposa, como si nada hubiese pasado. Sirius se levanto cuidadosamente de la mesa, busco el regalo que le había comprado a Harry para su cumpleaños, y se dirigió a su cuarto con un paso calmado, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, ojeaba los recuadros móviles de las paredes, cada uno más feliz que el anterior, cada uno mostrando solo tres Potters en ellos, como si un cuarto jamás existiese. Sirius se arreglo su cabellera y golpeo suavemente la puerta de Harry, al no recibir ninguna respuesta, volvió a golpear de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte esta vez. Ya al tercer intento, Sirius abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido.

-Harry, ¿Estás ahí? Soy tu padrino Sirius, te vine a desear un feliz cumpleaños-

Al no recibir una respuesta alguna, Sirius supo que algo andaba mal. Aunque Harry era quieto para su edad, demasiado en su opinión, el era bastante cariñoso y cortés, especialmente con él, no era común que Harry no contestara lo que le preguntasen.

-Harry, sal de donde quieras que estés-

A la falta de respuesta Sirius dejo el regalo en la cama y empezó a buscar a Harry por su cuarto, tal vez, estaba jugando a la escondida con el. Después de buscar por todo el cuarto, Sirius se rasco la cabeza en forma de frustración, James había dicho que Harry estaba en su cuarto, y Sirius no recordaba ver a Harry abajo en la fiesta, asique estaba un poco extrañado por la ausencia de su ahijado. Sirius estaba a punto de volver a la fiesta cuando noto un pequeño papel con forma de de estrella en la cama, mirando para los lados sospechosamente, tomo el papel y lo desenvolvió para leer su contenido. Las letras escritas en el papel hicieron que Sirius miraba el papel escandalizado, y antes de saberlo, grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su mejor amigo.

-JAAAAAAAAAAMES!-

El grito de Sirius alarmo a toda la gente presente, y antes de que alguien hiciese algo, James Potter corrió donde Sirius se encontrase, con varita en mano, listo para lo peor. Todos se quedaron inmóviles ante lo ocurrido, y antes de que alguien pudiese moverse de su lugar, otro grito resonó por toda la casa

-LILY, VEN INMEDIATAMENTE, HARRY SE HA ESCAPADO-

Lily se levanto inmediatamente de su silla, y con la cara llena de conmoción corrió hacia el cuarto de su hijo, el grito de dolor de Lily se escucho unos segundos después, Daniel miro con preocupación hacia el pasillo, todos los invitados se movieron incómodamente en sus asientos, Remus miro con angustia hacia el pasillo también, se podía escuchar el llanto de la madre por su hijo y la pelea de que había entre Sirius y James en la parte superior de la casa.

-TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA JAMES, AHORA COMO ENCONTRAREMOS A HARRY-

-NO LO SE, TU BUSCA ALREDEDOR DE LA CIUDAD, YO IRE POR DUMBLEDORE-

Se podía escuchar el sollozo llanto de Lily en el piso superior, Daniel se paró de su asiento y corrió al cuarto de su hermano, seguido de Remus, quien no podía para de sentir que el era parte de la culpa de todo. En ese momento, el infierno se desato.

Mientras tanto, Harry Potter, miraba su nuevo cuarto en la casa de su abuelo Albus, era un viejo cuarto con varias fotos antiguas, la mayoría con Dumbledore en ellas, una pared estaban llenas de libros, otra pared tenía varios objetos antiguos como espadas y armaduras, y la ultima un gran ventanal que daba hacia un vasto bosque. Harry se sentó en su nueva cama, sintiendo la suave sabana que la cubría, se miro a sí mismo en un espejo que había en un rincón, y se vio a si mismo con ojo crítico.

Hoy, el dejaría el nombre de Harry Potter, y se convertía en un sirviente más de la luz, mostrando lealtad hacia su maestro, pues para proteger a su familia y cercanos el sacrificaría su niñez y vida, pues ese era el motivo de su existencia, vivir para asesinar al Señor Tenebroso, nada mas importaba.

-¿Estás listo Harry, para comenzar con tu enteramiento?- Dijo Dumbledore mientras aparecía en el cuarto. Harry se levanto de la cama, camino hacia Dumbledore, y se puso de rodillas frente a el.

-He estado listo desde que Voldemort me marco como igual, mi destino es detenerlo, por ende maestro, estoy más que listo para comenzar- dijo Harry con voz firme, no mostrando ningún sentimiento de tristeza o ansiedad, solo hechos.

-Entonces…que comience el entrenamiento, joven aprendiz- exclamo Dumbledore con deleite.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mi tiempo ha llegado, el tiempo es escaso y la vida no es lo suficientemente larga para llenar mi tarea por delante, por eso he decidido irme. Tal vez nos volvamos a ver familia, tal vez no, lo que si se, es que los extrañare, aunque ustedes no me extrañen a mi._

_Jamás supe porque papá no le gustaba jugar conmigo como lo hacía con Daniel, jamás supe porque mamá no le gustaba mis cartas de cariño que le escribía, jamás supe porque abuelo y abuela me trataban como un elfo domestico. Al menos espero, que mi ausencia les facilite la vida, así, será una preocupación menos para todos ustedes. _

_Siempre estuve celoso de Daniel, aunque el no lo supiese, el tenia todo lo que yo nunca tuve, no porque fuese el Niño Que Sobrevivió, si no porque tenía a mamá y papá cuando lo necesitaba, porque tenía un padrino que de verdad lo quería, y no solo lo visitaba por un sentimiento de obligación._

_Mi tiempo ha llegado._

_Harry James Potter._

Banquete de Halloween, Hogwarts, 1994

Había sido un día agitado para todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Hace solo unos minutos había empezado el banquete y todos hablaban sobre el mismo tema.

El Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Era el tema principal que recorría todo el castillo, no había alma que no supiese sobre el gran evento, y todos estaban atentos a las noticias que se iban a dar en unos minutos, pues, el Cáliz ya estaba en la mesa de los profesores, listo para ser sorteado, solo faltaba que el director Albus Dumbledore llegase.

Dan y su mejor amigo Ron, hablaban sobre los posibles candidatos de Hogwarts para el torneo, mientras que la chica del grupo, Hermione, los observaba con una cara de aburrimiento, pues, habían estado discutiendo desde la mañana quien podría ser el elegido de Hogwarts.

-Te digo Dan, si hay alguien quien merece ser el campeón de Hogwarts, es un Gryffindor, porque son los más valientes, y estoy seguro que las pruebas serán difíciles, eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermano Charlie- dijo Ron mientras comía de su plato lleno de carne y papas.

-Lo sé Ron, pero Ravenclaw son los listos acá, ellos seguro sabrán como hacer todas las pruebas antes de combatir en ellas, en fin, cualquier cosa es mejor que un Slytherin, bueno, eso es lo que dice papá- dijo Dan mientras miraba a su padre en la mesa de profesores. Su padre le siguió la mirada y le guiño el ojo en señal de reconocimiento, Dan solo sonrió y siguió conversando con sus amigos.

Las conversaciones siguieron hasta que Dumbledore apareció en escena. Todos los estudiantes miraron fijo al viejo hombre, quien solo caminaba con un paso lento pero poderoso. Finalmente, Dumbledore se acerco a la mesa y hablo fuertemente para que todos escuchasen.

-La copa ya está lista para tomar su decisión- dijo Dumbledore –Cuando el nombre de los campeones sean llamados, les pido que vengan a lo alto del pasillo, pasen por la mesa de profesores, y entren a la siguiente cámara – Dumbledore indico con su dedo la puerta al fondo de la mesa de profesores –Donde se les explicara sus primeras instrucciones-

Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos esperando que algo pasase, los murmullos empezaron a sonar después de unos minutos, y justo cuando los alumnos iban a darse vuelta para conversar de nuevo, la magia comenzó.

El cáliz empezó a emanar una fuerte luz, llamas azules salían de él, casi cegando a algunos, de repente, las flamas se volvieron rojas, y unas pequeñas chispas emanaron del cáliz. Un pequeño papel salió desde la copa, sorprendiendo a algunos alumnos.

Dumbledore agarro el papel desde el aire y espero que se enfriara un poco, para luego leer su contenido.

-El campeón de Durmstrang- dijo con una voz fuerte y clara –Sera Viktor Krum-

-Genial!- Exclamo Ron mientras la sala se llenaba de fuertes aplausos y gritos de ánimo. Viktor se paro con confianza, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, y camino hacia la mesa de profesores, para luego desaparecer en la cámara.

-Bravo, Viktor!- hablo fuertemente Karkaroff, para que todos pudieron escuchar –Sabia que tu podías-

Los aplausos cesaron, dejando la sala en silencio total nuevamente. Todos miraron fijamente cuando un nuevo papel salió desde la copa, envuelto en pequeñas flamas.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons- dijo Dumbledore –es Fleur Delacour!-

"Oh, mira, todas están decepcionados", dijo Hermione por encima del ruido, haciendo un gesto hacia el resto de las alumnas de Beauxbatons. ¿Decepcionadas?, más bien molestas pensó Dan.

Fleur se levanto con gracia de su asiento, y camino con un aire de confianza por los pasillos, su cabello rubio moviéndose de un lado para otro con cada paso, hasta desparecer en la cámara.

Finalmente, después de que el silencio reinara la sala, un tercer papel envuelto en pequeñas llamas salió desde la copa. Al fin se sabría, quien era el campeón de Hogwarts, pensaron los alumnos. Los Gryffindos miraron con ansias, sabiendo que lo más probable era que uno de ellos saldría…

-El campeón de Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore –Es Cedric Diggory!-

¿Qué?- Grito Ron con fuerzas, aunque solo Dan lo escucho. La magnitud de los aplausos de la siguiente mesa era demasiado fuerte, cada Hufflepuff se paró de su asiento, gritando y pisando con fuerzas el piso mientras Cedric se dirigía a la cámara con una gran sonrisa. La mayoría de los Gryffindor miraron a los Hufflepuff con envidia, mientras que las otras casas aplaudían cortésmente, Dan veía como su padre ponía una falsa sonrisa y aplaudía despacio, su padre era un Gryffindor con mucho orgullo, según decían.

Finalmente, después de que todos se calmaran de nuevo, Dumbledore siguió con su discurso.

-Excelente- Dijo felizmente –Ahora tenemos a nuestros tres campeones, espero que todos ustedes, incluyendo a las escuelas de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, den su apoyo a sus respectivos campeones, demostrando la unión y el compañerismo de sus escuelas, lo mismo va para los de Hogwarts, ahora si podríamos se-

Dumbledore dejo de hablar, y era claro lo que lo había detenido.

La copa se volvió roja de nuevo, y un pequeño papel salió entre las llamas, casi naranja por lo quemado que estaba.

Casi automáticamente, Dumbledore agarro el papel del aire, mirándolo con extrañeza. Hubo una larga pausa, mientras Dumbledore miraba al papel en sus manos, cada persona en la sala lo miraba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó el contenido del papel.

-El Niño que Sobrevivió, Harry Potter-

Todos se quedaron pasmados con lo dicho, cada par de ojos miraron a Daniel Potter, quien solo empezó a temblar a la mención de su hermano perdido. Hermione miro con preocupación a Dan, todos sabían que hablar de su hermano era un tabú. Ron lo miro con extrañeza, y su padre con preocupación y un poco de angustia. Antes de que alguien pudiese decir o moverse, el sonido de las grandes puertas del pasillo lleno toda la sala.

_Cling._

Lentamente, las puertas se abrieron para mostrar a un joven caminar a través de ellas, todos miraron al nuevo individuo entrar como si nada.

Un Joven no mayor de quince años entro a la sala, vestía una pollera blanca, y encima de ella, una chaqueta sin hombres negra. Vestía unos pantalones negros que combinaban con sus zapatos, que brillaban con gracia. Su cabello negro como el cielo oscuro estaba domado en una pequeña trenza que llegaba hasta su espalda. Sus manos las llevaba en sus bolsillos laterales, mostrando un único guante blanco en su mano izquierda.. Sus ojos verdes, hipnotizantes, solo miraban al director.

-Creo que usted está hablando de mí, director Dumbledore- dijo el muchacho con una voz clara y gentil.

Todos miraron al muchacho con impresión, Barty Crouch parecía que se iba a desmayar en su asiento. Sonó un fuerte golpe, y todos vieron a Dan Potter desmayarse en su asiento.

Entonces, el infierno se desato.

Todos empezaron a gritar y apuntar a Harry. Algunos estaban mirándolo con apreciación, otros con extrañeza y algunos pocos con miedo, Harry solo se limito a permanecer parado, como si nada estuviese pasando, lentamente, camino hacia la cámara detrás de la sala de profesores, ignorando a todos los alumnos que le apuntaban, y a su padre, que solo podía mirarlo con la boca abierta, intentando forma alguna palabra, Dumbledore se quedo parado, pesando que decir, hasta que se recompuso y llamo al silencio de la sala.

Harry entro a la cámara, en la cual estaba Viktor, mirando hacia el hermoso fuego que estaba en medio de la sala, Cedric intentado no mirar al cuerpo de Fleur pero fallando en el intento, y Fleur, quien solo miraba sus alrededores. Los tres campeones sintieron a Harry entrar y lo miraron con una mirada de confusión, finalmente, Fleur hablo por todos.

-Que ocurre chico, ¿estás perdido?, ¿acaso director Dumbledore te envió como mensajero para decirnos algo?- Dijo Fleur con su tono francés.

Harry no respondió, y lentamente se sentó en una silla alado de Cedric, quien miraba a Harry extrañado, le parecía que ya había visto a esta persona antes. Fleur, miro a Harry ferozmente por la falta de respuesta, pues, no estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada.

-¡Hey! Te pregunte algo niño, no sabes que es de mala educación no resp-

-Escuche la primera vez, señorita Delacour, y la respuesta es no, para ambas preguntas- dijo Harry firmemente.

Fleur lo miro en conmoción, y luego se ruborizo ante la profunda mirada del chico, quien, la miraba directamente con una reservada expresión en su rostro, antes de que pudiera decir algo, varias personas entraron a la cámara.

-¡Otro Potter! ¡Cómo es posible esto Albus!- exclamo Karkaroff.

-¡Un cuarto campeón! ¡Y nada más ni nada menos que el extraviado Harry Potter!- Dijo Crouch con deleite.

-Pero Dumbledore, míralo, es solo un pequeño chico- se escucho la voz de Madam Maxime en la cámara.

-¿Harry?, ¿Harry, eres tú de verdad? ¿Hijo?- James Potter dijo con dolor en su voz, todos los presentes se quedaron callados para ver la reacción del hijo. Harry solo siguió mirando el fuego hasta centrar su atención en el hombre quien alguna vez considero su padre.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, ¿no crees Padre?- Dijo Harry con indiferencia, para luego seguir mirando las llamas. James sintió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Su hijo lo odiaba, el podía sentirlo. Su propio hijo lo odiaba, y todo era por su culpa. Dumbledore miro a Harry sin poder creer que el estaba ahí, pero en verdad, todo había salido tal y como el lo había planeado.

-El cáliz ha elegido al joven Harry Potter como cuarto campeón, y como ha sido por los últimos 100 años, no hay nada que hacer más que obedecer a lo que el cáliz diga- Dijo Dumbledore firmemente, Crouch no podía parecer más feliz con las noticias, mientras que James solo se limitaba a mirar a su pobre hijo. De repente, Harry se paró de su asiento, y lanzo el papel con su nombre hacia el fuego de la sala.

-Realmente, me gustaría seguir en esta conversa con ustedes, pero el viaje hacia Hogwarts no fue fácil, asique si me disculpan, me gustaría hablar con el director Albus Dumbledore sobre mi lugar de estancia, como campeón, al menos espero que merezca un lugar de para poder descansar-

-Harry, por favor no me hagas esto…Harry- James imploro a su hijo, quien ni si limito a mirar a su padre.

Todos se quedaron callados esperando las palabras del joven campeón que nunca llegaron, Dumbledore miro a James con una mirada de disculpa para luego asentir con la cabeza a Harry, todos vieron a Dumbledore llevarse al joven hacia la oficina del director.

Mientras tanto, en el gran comedor, todos los alumnos susurraban sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

_Harry Potter, el verdadero Niño Que Sobrevivió._

_Jamás supe que Daniel tenía un hermano._

_Viste a ese chico, viste sus ojos, eran hermosos._

_Viste su expresión, parecía que estaba bajo la Maldición Cruciatus._

_Me parece que el profesor de Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscura es su padre._

_¿El no era el Potter perdido de hace 6 años?_

Todos seguían murmurando mientras Ron intentaba que su mejor amigo reaccionara, pero Dan solo miraba hacia la puerta de la cámara. Su hermano, su propio hermano Harry estaba de vuelta, pero como, cuando, su madre se iba a volver loca cuando supiese que Harry estaba de vuelta.

La mayoría de los Slytherin miraban con miedo hacia donde Harry había entrado, su postura era de la más alta aristocracia, y si ese era el verdadero elegido, había que tener mucho cuidado, el chico emanaba confianza y poder, los alumnos de Durmstrang pensaban algo parecido.

Los de Gryffindor solo esperaban que Harry fuese como su hermano y se uniese a ellos, el chico se veía bueno y poderoso, tal como Godric Gryffindor mandaba.

Los de Hufflepuff se veían algo molestos pero indiferentes a la vez, al final, Harry no era de ninguna casa, asique todavía podían brillar mientras podían.

Los Ravenclaw solo recopilaban toda la información que podían, y por lo que podían deducir, Harry se veía como un fuerte chico, a algunos se les podía ver como pensaban con fuerza para descifrar al cuarto campeón.

-Has hecho una pequeña escena abajo, ¿No crees, Harry?- Pregunto Dumbledore calmado mientras se comía un pequeño caramelo de limón. Harry solo miraba a Fawkes dormir en su jaula.

-Solo hice lo que me dijo maestro, entrar después de que escuchase mi nombre ser llamado como cuarto campeón, ¿He hecho mal, maestro?-dijo Harry calmadamente.

Dumbledore solo suspiro, sabía que conversando con Harry no llegaría a nada asique solo negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo sus caramelos.

-Ve a la Sala de Los Menesteres y haz una pequeña habitación para ti solo, no dejes que nadie te vea, ¿entendido?, si quieres usa a Fawkes como medio de transporte-

Harry asintió con la cabeza sin cuestionar a su maestro y se fue hacia la Sala de Los Menesteres para descansar y leer un rato. Mañana será un día interesante, pensó Harry con indiferencia.

_Noviembre 1, Hogwarts, Pasillos Superiores_

Harry caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, algunos alumnos pasaban alado suyo sin darse cuenta de su presencia, pues, el había conjugado una magia en sí mismo para no ser reconocido en la mañana, al parecer, había funcionado como lo había planeado. Había sido tiempo desde que Harry había venido a Hogwarts, la última vez, fue cuando había venido con su maestro Dumbledore para buscar algunos objetos de valor, como la espada de Gryffindor para practicar,. Harry podía sentir las frías paredes con la yema de sus dedos, los cuadros de la pared no podían verlo pero el si a ellos, era como estar en casa de los Potters otra vez, el podía ver, pero nadie lo veía a el.

Harry siguió con su camino durante unos cuantos minutos, aprovechado de ver el paisaje de Hogwarts hasta llegar a las puertas del gran comedor, mirando al interior, y viendo la poca gente que había por la temprana hora, decidió quitarse el encanto de si mismo y servirse algo de comer.

Debido al temprano horario, y la falta de sueño de algunos, casi nadie noto la entrada de Harry, quien se sentó en la mesa de los Ravenclaws y sirviéndose algo de comer, empezó con su desayuno. Poco a poco la sala se empezó a llenar, y la mayoría de los Ravenclaw y estudiantes de Beauxbatons notaron la presencia del joven Potter. Harry solo se limito a comer su desayuno lentamente, disfrutando cada bocado, pues hace mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan delicioso. Viendo que nadie se le acercaba, Fleur, como compañera de torneo se sentó junto a el para empezar una conversación, pero Harry se le adelanto a la joven chica.

-No, yo no puse mi nombre en el cáliz, y no me digas 'pequeño chico' porque puedo cuidarme por mi mismo, gracias- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar su plato mientras desayunaba.

Fleur le quedo mirando un poco atónita, después de recuperar su voz, intento hablar con Harry, pero el, se le adelanto nuevamente.

-No, tampoco tengo poderes de adivinanza, me falta mucha para aprender Occlumency todavía-

Fleur dejo salir un pequeño gruñón de frustración.

-Cuantas me dejaras hablar a mí- pregunto algo impaciente la chica.

Harry la miro por primera vez en el día para luego volver a su plato.

–Cuando deje de hacer preguntas obvias, señorita Delacour, esperaba algo más de los alumnos de Beauxbatons-

Fleur cruzo los brazos en forma de frustración para luego servirse algo de comer, sin dejar de mirar a Harry de reojo cada cierto tiempo.

La conversación no paso desapercibida para algunos Ravenclaw que se soltaban una risilla bajo la astucia del joven Potter, quien enfurecía a la chica media Veela. Dan miraba su hermano desde la mesa de los Gryffindor con tristeza, hasta ahora, Harry no lo había mirado ninguna sola vez, ni siquiera desde que había llegado, Ron solo comía despreocupado y Hermione intentaba pensar cómo ayudar a su amigo.

Fleur estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a Harry cuando se dio cuenta de algo, antes de que pudiera decirle algo al joven Potter, Harry se levanto de la mesa y sin mirar le hablo a Fleur mientras se limpiaba su mano derecha con un pañuelo.

-Si Fleur, soy inmune a tu aura, aunque te ha costado un poco darte cuenta, si estuviese en un concurso de mentes brillantes, digamos que no te iría muy bien, en fin, hasta pronto, señorita Delacour- dijo Harry mientras se marchaba a la puerta principal, haciendo que algunos Ravenclaw de alrededor dejaran escapar unas risas ante la cara de la joven Veela.

Dan vio esta como la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su hermano. Rápidamente se apuro para intentar hablar con su hermano cuando vio la figura de dos persona en las puertas del gran comedor. Harry también detuvo su paso para ver a las personas que acaban de entrar.

Todo el salón se quedo quieto para ver la escena. En la puerta, no estaba nadie más que Lily Potter y su esposo James, ambos mirando a Harry con anticipación, Harry solo tildo su cabeza para un lado en señal de confusión, para luego mirar hacia su hermano por primera vez desde su llegada.

-Valla- dijo Harry con una voz suave –Los cuatro Potters juntos en la misma sala después de seis años- Lily miro con apreciación ante las palabras de su hijo, abrió sus brazos esperando que su hijo se tirara sobre ella, sin embargo…nada de eso ocurrió.

Harry simplemente miro a Lily y James sin ninguna expresión, luego de algunos minutos de silencio, por fin hablo Harry.

-Ha sido…interesante verlos de nuevo, Madre, Padre, Daniel, pero hasta acá nomas llegara nuestra reunión, pues tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- Y con eso, camino hacia la salida como si nada hubiese pasado. Lily intento tocar a su hijo mientras pasaba por su lado pero Harry simplemente esquivo su mano, y sin mirar hacia atrás, siguió con su camino hasta desaparecer en el fondo del pasillo.

Poco tiempo después, Lily empezó a llorar por la falta de cariño por parte de su hijo, mientras James intentaba consolar a su esposa y no romper en llanto el mismo. Dan corrió tras su hermano, y la gente que observaba intento mirar para otro lado incómodamente.

Harry se lavaba tranquilamente la cara en el baño de hombres cuando sintió unos pasos atrás suyo.

-Asique viste a tus padres nuevamente, Harry-

-Así es maestro, las mismas caras, pero más viejas, los mismos rostros, pero más cicatrices, eso es lo que nos deja el tiempo-

Dumbledore asintió y camino hacia Harry, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, pregunto.

-Y dime, ¿qué sientes sobre ellos? ¿Algo que decir?-

Harry se seco las manos con un hechizo no verbal de secado y respondió con claridad.

-¿Quién, mis padres? Pues siento lo todo hijo que ha sido negado por sus padres sentiría….-

_-Nada-_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter miro a la puerta frente suyo con apatía, al otro lado de la puerta estaba la gente que lo había abandonado, la gente que se olvido de su existencia, la gente que lo dejo en la nada misma. Harry sabia el que debía tocar la puerta tarde o temprano, pues era una misión que su maestro, Albus Dumbledore, le comunico en la mañana.

_Harry miro a su maestro con una ceja levantada, hace poco lo habían llamado los elfos domésticos del castillo para su presencia inmediata en la oficina del director, Harry sabía que era algo importante, pues de lo contrario, su maestro le hubiese visitado en su cuarto en la Sala de los Menesteres. Finalmente, Dumbledore se levanto y mirando a Harry fijamente, hablo._

_-Te he convocado Harry hoy, para una tarea de suma precisión he importancia, que debes tomar con delicadeza y cuidado, ¿Me entiendes?-_

_Harry asintió._

_-La razón por la que te he llamado es…Necesito que te reconcilies con tus familiares, que ganes su confianza, socializa con ellos, se un Potter más, y cuando termines, repórtame todo lo que hallas aprendido, ¿Esta claro?- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza. Harry miro a su maestro un poco intrigado tras la petición, pero acepto en todo caso._

_-Si de esta forma lo complazco, entonces, acepto la misión maestro-_

_Dumbledore asintió y hablo con detalle con Harry los aspectos de su misión y la primera tarea en el torneo de los tres magos, Harry solo aceptaba y procesaba la información dada por su maestro sin interrumpirlo._

Aun después de todo, Harry sentía una pequeña sensación de titubeo al abrir la puerta, era una sensación nueva para él.

_Asique esto es sentir emociones, _pensó Harry suprimiendo una sonrisa.

Finalmente, golpeo la puerta ligeramente, y luego de unos segundos, la viva imagen de su padre se asomo por la puerta.

James Potter no podía creer lo que veía, solo hace unos segundos estaba compartiendo una linda tarde con su familia en su residencia en Godric's Hollow cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta de su casa, extrañado, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta un poco titubeante, no esperaban a nadie hoy, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a su hijo extraviado de hace 6 años, quien no había visto desde su llegada a Hogwarts, en su misma puerta.

Ninguno de los dos se movió por un largo tiempo, Harry solo miraba calmadamente a James, mientras que el otro miraba a su hijo perplejo y un poco asustado, finalmente, Harry rompió el hielo.

-Un gusto verte también, padre, espero que no haya interrumpido nada-

James intento forma algunas oraciones, pero solo murmura incoherencias, luego de respirar profundamente y calmarse, respondió con la voz más despreocupada que podía, pero por dentro, solo quería abrazar a su hijo.

-H-Harry, ¿a qué se debe tu visita hoy?, disculpa, ¿quieres pasar? ¡HIJO!- James no pudo aguantarse las ganas y abrazo a su hijo con toda la fuerza que pudo, Harry no esperando esta reacción, miro atónito por unos segundos a su padre, para luego devolver el abrazo lentamente con ambos brazos.

_Debes ganarse su confianza, se un Potter más,_ las palabras de su maestro le resonaban en la cabeza.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado para este momento Harry, me sentí tan mal cuanto te fuiste, tu madre estaba histérica ante tu desaparición- James siguió murmurando cosas a Harry, quien solo asentía y sonreía incentivamente.

-Yo también te extrañe…padre-

-¡Genial! Pasa, tu madre y tu hermano están dentro ¿Harry me escuchas? ¿Harry?-

-Si padre, fuerte y claro-

James sonrió a su hijo con felicidad.

-Vamos, no querrás helarte aquí afuera, entra, oh Merlín, ya quiero ver la cara de tu madre cuanto te vea aquí en casa, será espectacular-

James puso la mano en el hombro de su hijo y lo arrastro hacia la sala principal de la casa, Harry miraba a sus alrededores y examinaba su antigua casa. Estaba tal y como la recordaba, aunque por ahí vio algunas fotos nuevas que no estaban en la pared antes, finalmente, después de caminar por los pasillos de la mansión de los Potter, llegaron frente a la sala principal.

La reacción fue inmediata.

Lily se tiro de golpe ante los brazos de su hijo, quien simplemente se quedo parado y abrazo su madre al igual que su padre, quien intentaba contener las lágrimas, su hermano lo miraba desde la mesa, no creyendo que él estaba ahí por completo.

Finalmente, después de un largo abrazo, Lily se despego de su hijo y hablo con lágrimas en su cara.

-Hemos esperado tanto tiempo tu regreso Harry, espero que se sepas que lo sentimos, todos, y esperamos que nos perdones por nuestro comportamiento- dijo Lily entre lágrimas con una voz temblorosa.

Harry miro a su madre con una vista calculadora, y luego de un silencio absoluto en la sala, dijo con la voz más suave que pudo dominar.

-Aquí no hay nada que perdonar madre, he venido hoy a la mansión de los Potter para ver si me aceptan nuevamente, y soy yo el que debería disculparse por mi comportamiento de hace unos días, espero que podamos…ser una familia nuevamente- apenas Harry termino sus palabras, su madre se aferro con fuerza a él mientras sollozaba fuertemente, su padre lo miraba con orgullo y amor y su hermano confusión, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante lo transpirado, igualmente sonreía ante la presencia de su hermano en la casa.

Sí, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Después de que todos se calmaran y el aire se pusiese un poco más confortable, Lily fue a la cocina para preparar algo más de comida para su hijo recién llegado, aun con la posibilidad de llamar a un elfo domestico de la casa, Lily prefería hacerle algo a Harry con sus propias manos.

Mientras tanto, los hombres de la casa estaban en la mesa con Harry, quien solo miraba a la casa una falsa sensación de nostalgia, todo estaba como antes, era como si Harry nunca se hubiese ido.

_Como si su ausencia no importase en lo absoluto._

Después de que llegase Lily con la comida, todos empezaron a comer delicadamente, los miembros de la familia miraban a Harry comer de vez en cuando, Harry solo se limitaba a comer su plato. Fue Dan quien hablo finalmente.

-Hermano, er, Harry, ¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa? Se ve genial- comento Dan. Harry sabia que el silencio no dudaría mucho, resignado, empujo su plato suavemente hacia adelante, y mirando a su hermano fijamente, respondió.

-Es un regalo de mi maestro, Daniel, gracias por el cumplido- respondió Harry. Su vestimenta era bastante elegante, al decir verdad. Harry vestía una camisa negra y un chaleco sin mangas encima del, sus pantalones combinaban con la pollera ya que eran de mismo tono negro. Harry vestía unas botas negras y tenía su varita en un porta-varita en su costado izquierdo, su cabello al igual que siempre estaba en una trenza que le llegaba a la espalda y su mano izquierda lucia un fino guante rojo con líneas doradas en los costados.

Por la cara de sus padres, Harry suponía que querían saber quién era su maestro, pero dudaba que lo preguntasen, por lo que no comento nada al respecto. Dan acepto la respuesta y siguió comiendo de su plato, lentamente la conversación paso a un tema más domestico, y todos disfrutaron de la cena, Harry sonreía mientras capturaba toda la información que pudiese, aunque no podía negar que sentía bastante bien el poder volver a casa…

-Saber por casualidad, ¿quien puso tu nombre en el cáliz, hijo?- pregunto James de la nada.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Por fuentes que no puedo revelar, me avisaron que posiblemente me sortearían para el cáliz de fuego, asique viaje por todo Europa para llegar hacia Hogwarts, fue una coincidencia que llegase justo para el sorteo-

James parecía no creer mucho en la historia pero acepto la respuesta, Lily se puso algo preocupada ante la mención del afro-mencionado torneo, y Dan solo miraba a Harry con un poco de respeto. Los temas de conversaciones eran básicos, como le iba en la escuela a Dan, algunas anécdotas de James y obviamente, Quidditch, los Potters intentaron no preguntar mucho sobre el paradero de Harry para no hacerlo sentir incomodo, el simplemente jamás lo menciono.

Después de algunas horas, Harry se excusó para volver hacia su lugar de residencia, James inmediatamente dijo que podía quedarse con ellos, pero Harry solo sonrió y declino la oferta, después de un largo intercambio de palabras, James finalmente cedió y dejo a su hijo irse, no antes de un abrazo familiar y hacer que Harry prometiese visitar en el futuro, Harry acepto las condiciones y con un señal de despedida, dejo la casa de los Potter.

Una vez afuera, Harry conjuró una túnica negra con capucha para no ser reconocido, sus ojos volvieron a su forma común. 2 pozas verdes llenas de nada, sin emociones, sin sentimientos.

La lluvia se intensificaba, y la oscura noche acompañaba perfectamente el ánimo de Harry, después de todo, no era común dar información de tu familia a otras personas, incluso si esa persona era tu maestro. Harry parpadeo aprensivamente para luego ir en marcha hacia la el callejón más cercano para luego desaparecer en la niebla.

Ahora solo faltaba reportar todo lo escuchado hoy a su maestro, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry despertó la mañana siguiente algo agitado.

No era común tener visiones de Voldemort para Harry, después de ser aprendiz de Dumbledore por años, Oclumencia era algo natural para Harry, por lo que una conexión era bastante extraño para él. Harry sabía que Voldemort se estaba poniendo cada vez más fuerte.

Resignado, Harry se levanto de su cuarto y se dirigió al gran comedor, hoy iba a ser un largo día, pues, era el día de la comprobación de varitas, y Harry presentía que algo pasaría.

Harry se sentó en la mesa de los Ravenclaw para comer como lo había hecho desde su llegada y se sirvió su desayuno como siempre, callado y sin molestar a nadie. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos sintió que alguien le piñizcaba la espalda mientras comía. Intrigado, giro la cabeza para ver quién era la persona que lo molestaba de esa manera, cuando una combinación indescriptible de colores penetraron sus ojos, Harry cerro sus ojos lentamente para ver que o quien podría llevar tantos colores diferentes encima. Era una pequeña chica, no mayor de trece o catorce años. Tenía el cabello rubio, que le llegaba hasta la espalda, y vestía un sombrero rojo con una pluma naranja en él como decoración, sus ojos eran grises y tenía una sonrisa muy contagiosa en la cara, su vestimenta era una combinación de varios colores como purpura y verdes, bastante extravagante para el gusto de Harry. Sostenía una pluma y una pequeña libreta en sus manos, Harry sonrió levemente, ya sabía a qué venía la chica, y su presencia facilitaría las cosas en el futuro.

-Hola, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood y me gustaría tener una entrevista tuya para la revista de mí padre, El Quisquilloso- pregunto la chica felizmente.

-Claro señorita Lovegood, será todo un placer- exclamo Harry

Luna chillo con deleite y señalo a Harry para que la siguiese hacia un lugar con menos gente, Harry obligo y siguió a la hiperactiva muchacha. El intercambio no paso desapercibido por algunos integrantes de Ravenclaw, quienes simplemente miraron a los dos chicos salir con indiferencia y algo de curiosidad, para luego volver a sus respectivas comidas.

Después de encontrar un salón vacio, Harry se acomodo en una silla y espero a que la chica lo entrevistase, después de un largo silencio, ella tomo su pluma y empezó.

-Dígame señor Harry Potter, o mejor dicho Cuarto Campeón, ¿sabe quien entro su nombre en el cáliz?-

-Por ahora, la identidad de la persona es incógnita, igualmente, quiero aclarar que yo no fui quien puso mi nombre en el cáliz, pues, es mi primera vez en Hogwarts-

-Uh uh, dime Harry, ¿te puedo llamar Harry verdad?-

-Si-

-De acuerdo, dime Harry, ¿Qué piensas de mi atuendo?-

No esperando esa pregunta, Harry respondió con sinceridad.

-Es bastante extravagante si es que se le puede llamar así-

Luna escribió en su libretilla algunas palabras para luego seguir.

-Extravagante, gracias, es un cumplido, siguiente pregunta, ¿Has leído El Quisquilloso alguna vez?-

-Si, varias veces, soy un fanático de la lectura, por lo que leo cualquier cosa que pueda, eso incluye revistas interesantes y divertidas como la de tu padre- Luna sonrió ante lo dicho –Es más, he tenido el placer de conocer al señor Lovegood, varias veces en mi vida-

-¿Enserio, haz conocido a papá? ¿Cuando?- pregunto intrigada Luna.

-Un par de veces hace unos años atrás, es más, ya nos aviamos visto en el pasado señorita Lovegood, aunque dudo que lo recuerde, pues fue hace casi cuatro años atrás- Luna miro sorprendida a Harry por unos segundos para luego escribir en su libreta lo dicho.

-Interesante Harry, aunque yo no recuerde haberte visto antes, ¿Dónde fue que nos encontramos?-

-Fue en el verano del 89, fui a la casa de tus padres para una entrevista personal con el señor Lovegood, quien tenía un articulo muy interesante sobre caimanes de la alcantarillas en Londres en esos días, cuando estábamos conversando en la cocina, tu apareciste y dijiste "Hola mi nombre es Luna, eres muy lindo, ¿sabes?"- Luna tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante sus palabras –Luego de terminar la entrevista con tu padre, me mostraste toda tu casa, he insististe en que jugáramos un rato en tu patio, para no parecer rudo, obligue y pase ese día contigo en tu casa, fue la única vez que visite la residencia Lovegood hasta hoy en día-

Luna miro un aun más sorprendida ante lo dicho y se escondió el rostro en su pelo rubio, intentando que Harry no la viese toda ruborizada.

Era la primera vez que Harry veía una mujer enrojecida por sus palabras, una experiencia bastante agradable para el deleite de Harry.

Después de que Luna pudiese volver a formar palabras y tener su antiguo entusiasmo, la entrevista paso a su normalidad, aunque Luna preguntase cosas sin sentido o fuera del tema cada cierto tiempo, finalmente, fue el padre de Harry quien interrumpió al par.

James abrió la puerta del salón de aritmética en busca de su hijo, cuando lo vio a él y una pequeña chica rubia conversando muy interesados, James no pudo aguantar la sonrisa que se le formo en el rostro, y se apoyo en la pared para ver a la pareja interactuar. Luego, de unos minuto, se hizo presente.

-Lamento interrumpirte hijo, pero Dumbledore te busca para la ceremonia de comprobación de varitas, solo faltas tú-

Harry asintió a su padre, y se paro bruscamente de su asiento.

-Fue un placer dar una entrevista para la revista de tu padre Luna, pero el deber llama, si no estás ocupada, en la noche nos podríamos reunir a la hora de la cena para terminar la entrevista-

Luna asintió felizmente y se despidió de Harry con un beso en la mejilla para luego salir en pequeños saltitos hacia el pasillo.

James miro el intercambio con diversión y comento.

-Valla, solo unos días acá y ya tienes a las chicas a tus pies, todo un galán, igual que tu padre, ¿no?-

Harry miro a James fijamente por unos segundos para luego sonreír falsamente.

-Claro padre, lo que tú digas-

James no noto el todo vehemente de su hijo y lo llamo para que lo siguiese hacia el lugar de la ceremonia.

Finalmente, llegaron a un salón con las sillas removidas y apiladas en un rincón, dejando una gran mesa y cinco sillas con un mantel sobre ellas, sentados, Harry encontró al famoso Ludo Bagman hablando con la infame Rita Skeeter, Harry vio con el rabillo del ojo a Krum en un rincón algo apagado, casi como si estancia fuese forzada, al otro lado estaba Fleur mirando a Harry con una mirada algo enojada, y a Cedric, quien solo no sabía qué hacer en el salón.

-Vamos Harry entra, Dumbledore debe estar cerca-

Harry ignoro a su padre y se sentó en la silla más cercana.

-Tú debes ser Harry, el cuarto campeón, me presento, soy Ludo Bagman, aunque eso ya lo debes saber hijo- digo Ludo giñando el ojo –En fin, estábamos esperando tu llegada Harry, Dumbledore está arriba con los expertos de la ceremonia, déjame presentarte a Rita Skeeter, periodista del diario El Profeta-

Harry no presto atención a la mujer que lo veía de una forma hambrienta.

-Un placer señor Bagman, lamento el retraso, estaba en una reunión algo importante-

-Descuida hijo, lo importante es que estas acá-

Finalmente, Rita interrumpió.

-Si no te molesta Ludo, me gustaria hacerle una entrevista al joven Harry antes de comenzar, después de todo, no es algo de todos los días entrevistar al desparecido y ahora proclamado Niño-Que-Vivió- dijo Rita con una falsa dulzura en la voz.

Rita intento agarrar a Harry para llevárselo a un salón desocupado, pero Harry tenía otros planes.

Harry tomó el brazo extendido de Rita y se paro bruscamente.

-Lo lamento señorita Skeeter, pero ya he dado una entrevista a otro periódico esta mañana, y proclamé que sería una exclusiva solo para ellos, no puedo hacer entrevistas, mis disculpas-

Rita miro a Harry asombrada ante la ferocidad del muchacho, para luego poner una cara de furia y pararse frente a Harry.

-Y dígame señor Potter, ¿es posible saber a qué diario le has dado dicha exclusiva?- dijo Rita intentando calmarse.

-¿Qué diario?, pues El Quisquilloso, ¿cual mas podría ser?- exclamo Harry intentando no mostrar felicidad.

Si bien el no tenía ningún disgusto contra la señora Skeeter o el profeta, su maestro le recomendó no hablar mucho con ellos pues, inventaban calumnias y redes de mentiras, cosa que no le favorecían a Harry o Dumbledore en lo absoluto.

Rita parecía estar casi por explotar ante la mención del Quisquilloso, pero viendo la fuerte mirada de Harry, no comento nada, y fue a hablar con los otros campeones.

Finalmente, Dumbledore llego al salón y todos se sentaron en sus puestos. En la mesa de los jueces estaban, Madam Maxime, profesor Karkaroff, el señor Crouch y Ludo Bagman. Extrañamente, también estaba su antiguo profesor, Ojoloco Moody, quien miraba a Harry con entusiasmo, su padre, también estaba presente.

-Ahora que estamos todos, quiero presentarles al señor Ollivander, quien será el que juzgue las varitas de nuestros campeones- dijo Dumbledore –Mi viejo colega, Alastor Moody, estará presente debido a que estará en el castillo por unos días debido al ataque de su casa y me pareció que su presencia no molestaría a lo jueces, además tenemos al ex-auror y presente profesor de Hogwarts James Potter, quien estará acá por motivos de seguridad, en caso de cualquier cosa ocurra-

James giño el ojo a Harry como señal de aprobación, pero Harry solo miraba a Alastor con indiferencia.

_Asique ya hay uno de ellos entre nosotros, interesante, Karkaroff, Snape y el falso Moody, tres mortifagos en Hogwarts durante el mismo día._

El señor Ollivander apareció en la ventana con la misma expresión de loco que tenía cuando Harry fue por su varita al cumplir los once años, Harry decidió no comentar al respecto.

-Mademoiselle Delacour, ¿podría usted ser la primera, por favor?- Dijo Ollivander mientras se ponía en el centro del salón.

Fleur camino hacia Ollivander y le paso su varita.

-Hmm…- dijo el.

Ollivander pasó la varita entre sus dedos y luego, emitió una pequeña luz rosada con chispas de color dorado, luego cerró los ojos y la examino cuidadosamente.

-Si- el exclamo - nueve pulgadas y medias…inflexible…palo de rosa…y contiene, Merlín…-

-Un cabello de la cabeza de una Veela- dijo Fleur orgullecida –Una de mis abuelas-

Fleur sonrió con un aire de realeza y miro a Harry esperando su reacción…pero a Harry no parecía importarle, pues él estaba mirando a Moody un poco sospechoso, sin escuchar lo que la joven había proclamado.

Fleur hizo una mueca de indignación, por la falta de atención que Harry le daba mientras todos los demás la miraban intrigados, Ollivander solo miraba la varita con un ojo calculador.

-Si- dijo el señor Ollivander –si, nunca he usado cabello de veela yo mismo, por supuesto. Encuentro estas varitas un poco temperamentales…pero cada uno con la suya, esta le es apropiada para usted-

Finalmente, Ollivander conjuró un ramo de flores y le paso la varita a Fleur para seguir con los campeones, después de Fleur vino Cedric, y luego de Cedic vino Krum, dejando a Harry como el final.

Cuando llego su turno, Ollivander miro a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa de conocimiento y tomo la varita de las manos del joven.

-Curioso, muy curioso, sin duda-

-Recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando le entregue su varita señor Potter, lo recuerdo muy quieto cuando buscábamos por su varita ese día, ¿usted fue solo verdad?-

-Sí, fue mi primera vez en el callejón Diagon- digo Harry ignorando la mirada de angustia que le daba su padre –Fue bastante…interesante la visita a su tienda-

-Interesante, si…madera de acebo, once pulgadas y una simple pluma de cola de fénix, Fawkes sino me equivoco- todos miraron a Harry interesados ante lo dicho –Dígame señor Potter, ¿le ha dado un uso correcto a su varita?-

-Todos los encantos hechos por mi varita son puramente por el bien, espero que la frase 'el fin justifica los medios' le hagan entender lo que digo-

Ollivander miro a Harry sospechoso pero acepto la respuesta, conjurando una copa y un poco de vino, le devolvió su varita a Harry, anunciando que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Luego de una larga secciones de fotografías, en las cuales, Fleur era el principal centro de atención, y Harry con Krum solo parecían estatuas inmóviles, se le fue permitido volver a sus respectivas salas.

Harry no pudo llegar muy lejos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, ya sabiendo que era, Harry paro y espero que le hablasen.

-Harry, se que estas algo molesto porque no estuvimos contigo en tu infancia, pero me gustaría que hoy visitases la casa, Sirius y Remus vendrán hoy y podrás compartir con ellos, si es lo que quieres-

_Mi maestro me especifico que si pudiese, que me juntara con mi familia para ganar más información, supongo que este momento será lo mas indicado…_

-Claro Padre, será un placer ir a la residencia Potter hoy- James boto el aire que tenia acumulado mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hijo y sonrió aliviado.

-¡Genial Harry!, ven a casa hoy a las ocho, te esperaremos todos-

Harry asintió con la cabeza y sin mirar a su padre, prosiguió con volver a su cuarto en la sala de menesteres para un descanso y algo de lectura.

Pronto comenzaría la primera prueba, y su maestro ya le había dicho que eran dragones, pronto su enfrentamiento con Voldemort se iba a materializar.

Daniel Potter miraba su padre un poco confundido. Su padre aunque era un profesor dedicado y un ex-auror muy eficiente, jamás se le veía con tanto ánimo en las clases como el que tenía hoy, parecía como si le hubiesen dado una poción de hiperactividad.

-Dan, ¿qué te pasa? Haz estado mirando a tu padre fijamente por los últimos diez minutos- pregunto Hermione un poco preocupada.

-Si Dan, ¿qué pasa?, ¿paso algo en tu casa, tus padres se pelearon?- pregunto Ron.

Dan parpadeo y miro a sus mejor amigos que tenían una cara de preocupación en ello, el solo sonrió y dijo tranquilamente.

-No es nada, es que papá nunca esta así de feliz desde…bueno, desde hace tiempo, me pregunto que habrá pasado-

James sonrió felizmente mientras reunía todos en la sala, después de que todos se sentaran reviso su libro para ver qué materia debía pasar hoy.

James dejo de sonreír inmediatamente, y su estado de ánimo se bajo de un momento para otro, Dan miro preocupadamente ante el cambio repentino de humor de su padre, estaba a punto de preguntar qué había ocurrido cuando su padre hablo en una voz fuerte y muy amarga.

-La clase de hoy será sobre un tema muy especial- algunos alumnos miraron sorprendidos ante la acida voz del profesor Potter –La clase de hoy trata sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables-

Algunos alumnos se estremecieron ante la mención de las maldiciones imperdonables, James parecía no estar muy contento con enseñarlas tampoco.

-Es bien sabido que hay muchos tipos de magia en el mundo, desde simples encantos hasta creaciones monumentales de objetos, haciendo que la gama varié en muchas formas-

-Entre una de esas ramas de la magia están las magias oscuras. Dumbledore me dijo que cambiaria la materia de algunos años para que ustedes estén más preparados para el futuro…no esperaba que el cambio fuese tan drástico- exclamo James un poco cansado.

-En fin, existen tres hechizos emblemas de la magia oscura, quien me podría nombrar uno-

Varios alumnos murmuraron entre ellos, pero ninguno levanto la mano.

Fue Hermione quien la levanto primero. James asintió a Hermione en forma de reconocimiento para que la chica hablara.

-Está la maldición manipuladora- dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

-Así es, manipuladora o Imperio, es un hechizo manipulador que permite dominar a una o más personas contra su voluntad, obligándolas a hacer lo que al conjurador le plazca, mientras están en un estado de inconsciencia. Una persona puede ser inmune a esta maldición siempre que tenga la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para negarse a ser manipulada-

Varios murmuraron entre ellos ante lo ultimo dicho, nadie había visto jamás alguien contrarrestar la maldición manipuladora antes.

-Con mis años como auror he visto mucha gente caer ante esta maldición, es bastante fuerte como para hacer que un hombre adulto cometa los peores crímenes- dijo James sintiéndose viejo por primera vez en años.

-¿Alguien me podría nombrar otra maldición?-

Nadie tuvo el valor de hacer algo, y fue Neville esta vez quien levanto la mano.

-Es-esta…la maldición tor-torturadora, Cruciatus- titubeo Nevillle

-Así es Neville, gracias- dijo James de repente cansado –Un hechizo que causar mucho dolor…el contrincante debe odiarte y tener ganas de herirte para que haga efecto, es puro dolor…te siente como si…se siente como si-

-Como si te enterraran miles de cuchillas al mismo tiempo- dijo una voz nueva en la sala.

Todos miraron asombrados a Harry Potter, el cuarto campeón, quien solo se apoyaba en la puerta del salón calmado, nadie hablaba, por lo que Harry prosiguió.

-Es dolor absoluto, te hace sentir como si te estuviesen intentado partir la cabeza en dos, tus huesos se retuercen y se exprimen como una fruta, y tu carne se estira y sientes como si todo tu cuerpo estuviese en llamas, llamas del mismo infierno-

Todos miraron asombrados ante la información dada por Harry. James miraba a su hijo consternado. Como era posible que su hijo supiese eso.

-¿C-Como lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes lo que se siente?- pregunto un poco temerosa una niña del fondo.

Harry miro a la chica, vestida con las ropas de Hufflepuff, y lentamente, una sonrisa casi siniestra se me formo en la cara.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que se lo que siente estar bajo la maldición torturadora? Pues es fácil…Ya he estado expuesto a ella varias veces en mi vida, es más, la última vez que estuve expuesto, fue hoy en la mañana- a


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos miraron asombrados ante la información dada por Harry. James miraba a su hijo consternado. Como era posible que su hijo supiese eso._

_-¿C-Como lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes lo que se siente?- pregunto un poco temerosa una niña del fondo._

_Harry miro a la chica, vestida con las ropas de Hufflepuff, y lentamente, una sonrisa casi siniestra se me formo en la cara._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que se lo que siente estar bajo la maldición torturadora? Pues es fácil…Ya he estado expuesto a ella varias veces en mi vida, es más, la última vez que estuve expuesto, fue hoy en la mañana-_

Algunos alumnos del salón miraron alarmado a Harry, quien solo sonreía como si ser torturado fuese lo más normal de mundo.

Dan miraba a su hermano consternado, como era posible que alguien hubiese torturado a su hermano, como era posible que alguien quisiese dañar a Harry, fue entonces cuando la culpa se le subió en todo el cuerpo. Si no hubiesen tratado así a Harry, el jamás hubiese escapado de casa.

Hermione y algunas chicas parecían estar a punto de gritar, mientras que los chicos solo miraban nervioso al profesor, pues era bien conocido que era el padre del cuarto campeón.

James miraba a Harry sin poder creer las palabras de su hijo, por su cara pasaban varias emociones, pena y angustia eran las que más sobresalían. Como era posible que su hijo hubiese estado bajo la maldición torturadora, ¿era una mala broma o era la verdad?, James sabia que Harry jamás bromeaba, por lo que sospecho lo peor.

James suspiro resignado, Lily se volvería loca cuando él le comentase lo dicho hoy, finalmente, James recompuso su postura y miro hacia sus estudiantes, sin dejar de mirar a Harry de reojo de vez en cuando.

-Ya han mencionado dos maldiciones, ¿alguien me podría decir cuál es la ultima?- dijo James cansado.

Esta vez, todos se quedaron callados, ni siquiera Hermione tuvo la valentía de levantar su mano.

Fue Harry quien hablo nuevamente.

-Avada Kedavra, la maldición asesina. Lanza un rayo de luz verde que mata al oponente inmediatamente. No se ha sabido de nadie que allá podido sobrevivir a esta maldición…nadie, excepto yo- dijo Harry despreocupado –No sabía que enseñaban artes oscuras acá en Hogwarts, profesor Potter, si no una molestia, podría hacernos a todos una demostración-

James miro consternado a Harry ante la petición. Dumbledore había especificado no dar ninguna demostración si no era necesario, pero le había dado el permiso a James de todos modos.

-¿Y que clase de demostración quiere señor Potter?, usted sabe perfectamente que usar una de las tres maldiciones en una persona es motivo de ser llevado hacia Azkabán inmediatamente- dijo James intentando no perder los estribos.

-Usted tiene razón, el uso de cualquiera de las tres maldiciones es motivo de cárcel, aunque…no lo es así si la persona le da el permiso de hacerlo, ante todos los alumnos presentes, yo, Harry James Potter, le doy el permiso al profesor de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras, James Potter, que me ponga bajo la maldición Cruciatus o Imperio, la que el desee, después de todo, es solo con motivos de aprendizaje-

James no sabía que decir. Como era posible que Harry quisiese que su propia padre lo pusiese bajo una maldición imperdonable. Era absurdo, era ilógico. James quería matar a quien fuese el maestro de Harry por dejar a su hijo en tal estado.

Todos los alumnos miraron incómodos, esperando la reacción del profesor.

-Declino la oferta señor Potter, nadie será maldecido en mi clase hoy- dijo James –Si bien el profesor Dumbledore me dio permiso para conjurarla, no creo que sea lo mejor para los alumnos presentes, y menos si conjurara una maldición a mi propio hijo-

Harry solo sonreía y repentinamente, conjuro su varita a su mano.

-Insisto, profesor Potter, que conjure alguna de las dos maldiciones en mí, confió y le doy por hecho, que ninguna de las dos me hará efecto alguno-

-Mi respuesta es no Harry, y eso es final, no discutas más y entiende que no lo hare-

-Si no lo hace, entonces lo reto a un duelo la muerte, señor Potter- dijo Harry seriamente.

James no podía creer tales palabras. Su propio hijo retándolo a un duelo hasta la muerte. Esto ya se estaba saliendo de control.

-Harry por favor, no me hagas llamar al director Dumbledore-

-Dumbledore no tiene nada que ver en esto, yo lo que deseo, es que tus alumnos aprendan algo en la clase de hoy-

-Harry, no por favor, Harry- James le rogo a su hijo, pero Harry, solo lo miraba desafiante.

-Usted elije señor Potter, o conjurar alguna maldición imperdonable a mi persona, o un duelo en que la vida de uno de los dos se perderá. No me hagas matarte James-

Las frías palabras de Harry hicieron que muchos alumnos se estremecieran, mientras que algunos veían enfermos ante lo que ocurría.

Después de un largo tiempo, James se encogió de hombros y apunto con su varita hacia Harry.

-Si esta es la forma de torturarme por mis pecados Harry, entonces, elegiste la mejor forma, porque me siento como un asco por lo que haré- dijo James rendido, y sin creer lo que iba a ocurrir, dijo las peores palabras que podrían salir de su boca.

_-Imperio-_

James miro con el corazón roto cuando vio a Harry ponerse rígido mientras bajaba su varita, intentando no llorar en frente de la clase, le ordeno a su hijo lo único que podía calmarlo por ahora.

_-Dale un abrazo a tu padre, Harry-_

James vio a Harry acercarse a él sin mirar hacia ningún lado, su vista fija hacia enfrente, finalmente Harry se puso frente a James sin decir nada, y lentamente, levanto sus brazos, dejando caer su varita el suelo. James cerro lo ojos y trago el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando sintió un par de manos en sus hombros.

James abrió sus ojos sorprendido y vio una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo, una sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad. Era la primera vez que James veía a su hijo sonreír así.

-Cualquier maldición puede ser quebrantada por una mente fuerte, he roto el hechizo del profesor Potter sin mayor difícil, con la sola necesidad de tener una mente fuerte y equilibrada, espero que hayan aprendido algo hoy, señores- dijo Harry fuertemente para que toda la clase lo oyese, y tomando su varita del suelo, se dirigió hacia la puerta para luego desaparecer en el pasillo.

James miro en donde había estado su hijo para luego sonreír tristemente.

_Asique ese es el poder de mi hijo, tan joven y teniendo la capacidad de tanto, después de todo, Harry tenía razón, la maldición no hizo efecto alguno en él, su confianza y valor es admirable, lamento no poder decir lo orgulloso que estoy de él ahora._

Harry miro la mansión Potter mientras caminaba por las calles de Godric's Hollow, se podía ver la luna llena en el cielo adornado de estrellas, las calles estaban vacías y el sonido del viento entre las ramas de los arboles solo le daba un toque más tenebroso, Harry solo se limitaba a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. Los pasos de Harry resonaban por toda la calle, sus ojos verdes reflejaban la luz de los faroles en las esquinas. Su visita de hoy podría darle la información que necesitaba para su maestro.

Harry toco la puerta de la mansión de los Potters luego de pasar a través del campo de magia del exterior. Sintió unos pasos dentro de la casa y la puerta se abrió mostrando la cara de un sonriente James Potter.

-Estábamos esperando tú llegada hijo, pasa- dijo James mientras se corría a un lado para que su hijo pasase.

Harry asintió y colgó su túnica en el perchero.

-Con la palabra, esperábamos, ¿a quienes te refieres padre?- pregunto Harry mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Pues, yo, tu madre, Sirius y Remus- dijo James –Sabes que tu hermano esta en el colegio todavía, por lo que seremos sólo nosotros esta vez-

Cuando llegaron a la sala y Harry vio a todos conversando tranquilamente, sus puños se cerraron ante la vista de su padrino, Sirius Black, quien estaba tan feliz como siempre. Su corazón siempre guardo un lugar muy especial para Sirius, pero todo lo que sentía hoy por el era la nada absoluta, aunque en el, un poco de rencor se formaba en su subconsciente.

Rencor porque Sirius tuvo varias oportunidades para darle a Harry una mejor niñez pero nunca lo hizo.

Rencor porque el amaba tanto a Sirius como a sus padres, y verlo solo una vez al año para ser olvidado después de un simple feliz cumpleaños le rompía el alma cada año.

Todas las conversaciones cesaron a la entrada de Harry en la sala. Lily miraba a su hijo con amor, pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

_No hay que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que James le conto sobre nuestro encuentro hoy a mi madre, presiento que esta será una larga noche._

Remus miraba a Harry tristemente por su comportamiento en el pasado, aunque era de esperarse, el siempre había sido el más tranquilo y bien comportado de los cuadros merodeadores.

_Aun así no hizo nada por mí cuando podía, en fin._

Harry no vio la cara de Sirius, no quería, no lo necesitaba.

James sintió el silencio incomodo de la sala, puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y dijo.

-Harry ha aceptado visitar nuestra casa hoy, asique porque no nos hacen un espacio para poder estar más conformes-

Lily sonrió a su esposo sin quitarle la vista a Harry y conjuro dos sillas más en la sala. Harry y James obligaron y se sentaron en las cómodas sillas hechas por Lily. Cuando todos estaban conformes, fue Sirius quien hablo primero.

-Harry espero que no sigas molesto por lo que paso en el pasado, sabes muy bien que todos nos comportamos mal, yo era joven, no sabía cómo tratarse, espero que me perdones- dijo Sirius seriamente.

Harry miro a Sirius con una mirada penetrante, para luego darle una falsa sonrisa.

-Está bien Sirius, el pasado es pasado, no hay nada que perdonar-

Sirius asintió tristemente notando la sonrisa forzada de Harry, presentía que aun faltaba mucho para que lo perdonasen.

-Harry, yo y tu madre tenemos una pregunta muy importante, y nos gustaría saber si podrías respondernos con la verdad- dijo James mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa, quien solo miraba a Harry con melancolía.

-Daré mi respuesta más honesta, pero no prometo nada- James parecía conforme con su respuesta y prosiguió.

-Bueno Harry, hijo, yo y tu madre queríamos saber, quien…quien es tu maestro- pregunto James un poco titubeante mientras miraba para los lados un poco desconforme.

Harry solo sonrió, esa era la única pregunta que no podía responder claramente.

-La identidad de mi maestro es incógnita, no puedo revelarla por más que lo desee- James parecía no conforme con la respuesta pero fue Remus quien hablo por primera vez.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedas decirnos quienes, Harry?- pregunto Remus suavemente, sabiendo que James solo se frustraría por la actitud de Harry. Harry solo sonrió a Remus.

-La razón por la que no puedo revelar la identidad de mi maestro es simple- dijo Harry calmadamente.

-¿En serio, y cuál es?- pregunto James.

-La razón es que la identidad de mi maestro esta bajo el Juramento Inquebrantable- respondió Harry –la mas mínima pista de quien podría ser llevaría a mi muerte, y ustedes no quieren que yo muera, ¿verdad?-

Los adultos miraron alarmados a Harry ante la mención del Juramento Inquebrantable, era bien sabido que esa era magia muy fuerte, y la gente que hacia ese tiempo de juramento debían ser muy cercanas o confiarse demasiado para hacerlo, pues las consecuencias de romperlo eran fatales.

-¿Al menos nos podrías decir si tu maestro se comporta bien contigo?, ¿es del lado bueno?- pregunto Lily entre lagrimas, el solo hecho de saber que su bebé esta en magia tan oscura y peligrosa hacia que su instinto maternal saliese para el exterior.

-Mi maestro es una buena persona, y su lado en la guerra no es el de Tom, asique no hay que preocuparse-

-¿Tom, quien es Tom?- pregunto Sirius algo perdido.

-¿Quién es Tom? Pues Lord Voldemort, por supuesto-

Los adultos se estremecieron ante la mención de Voldemort.

-¿Voldemort tu dices? ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Tom?- pregunto James algo preocupado

-Mi maestro me enseño sobre Voldemort en su juventud, su verdadero nombre es Tom Riddle, y él es de sangre mestiza- dijo Harry mientras se apoyaba con las manos el mentón.

Los adultos de la salan no sabían cómo manejar la información dada, asique solo asintieron algo confusos, aunque intrigados al saber que Lord Voldemort era de sangre mestiza. Remus, viendo por primera vez el atuendo de Harry intento dar una conversación más liviana.

-Bonito atuendo Harry, me gusta, solo por curiosidad, ¿por qué usas ese guante en tu mano izquierda?- Los adultos miraron intrigados a Harry quien solo sonreía, levantando su mano izquierda hacia al frente dijo.

-¿Cuál?, ¿ese guante?, pues lo uso para que la gente no me vea la mano-

-¿Tu mano? ¿Cuál es el problema con tu mano, hijo?- pregunto James confuso.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Ninguno, pero supongo que la reacción es lo divertido- dijo Harry mientras se sacaba el guante de su mano izquierda.

El grito de Lily se pudo escuchar por toda la casa.

-Hi-Hijo, tu mano…- tartamudeo atónito James.

-Padre, mi mano- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿C-Cómo?- pregunto Sirius sin poder quitar la vista de la mano de su ahijado.

Toda la mano de Harry, más la parte baja de su brazo estaba hecha de metal. Se podía ver los tornillos en lugares donde deberían ir los nudillos y algunas piezas estaban hechas de acero, era una prótesis completa.

-¿Cómo preguntas tú? Pues es fácil, con Alquimia-

-¡ALQUIMIA! ¡Que estaban pensando al usar alquimia Harry!- grito James mientras se paraba de su asiento. Era bien sabido que la alquimia era muy peligrosa, si se usaba mal podía llevar a la muerte del usuario.

-La use por un buen motivo padre, no me arrepiento de haber perdido mi brazo- dijo Harry levantando la voz levemente.

-¡¿Cuál es tu motivo tan importante como parar que se te ocurriese usar alquimia?-

-Es un motivo valido, me siento conforme con mi decisión y lo haría de nuevo si es necesario-

James no pudo aguantarlo más y agarro a Harry desde el collar de su camisa, llevando a Harry contra la pared. James ignoro los gritos de su esposa y miro a Harry furiosamente, quien solo miraba calmado a su padre.

-¡Cómo es posible que hables así de algo tan peligroso! Que es lo suficientemente valioso como para poder usar algo así, ¡responde!- grito James mientras Remus y Sirius intentaban quitarlo de encima de Harry. Cuando su padre lo soltó, Harry solo conjuro su guante y se lo puso en la mano, y calmadamente respondió.

-La razón por la que use alquimia es simple- dijo Harry suavemente –Use alquimia para salvar la vida de una madre y su hijo-

Los adultos miraron a Harry sorprendidos, su cara por primera vez mostraba felicidad, sus ojos verdes como los de su madre estaban llenos de alegría. Harry estaba vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Mi maestro siempre me enseño que debo proteger a la gente inocente, que debo aplicar la justicia en aquellos que hacen del mal…que debo de ser mejor para mí mismo y para los demás quienes me necesitan, mi maestro me enseño a servir para el bien, y si debo sacrificar una parte de mi para hacer que una madre embarazada viva y comparta con su hijo, entonces, que así sea-

Los adultos en la sala se quedaron pensante ante lo dicho. ¿Darían ellos parte de sí mismos para salvar la vidas de otros? James evito mirar a su hijo a los ojos. Después de todo, le parecía que si era una razón aceptable, sin embargo, él no sabía que pensar si él hubiese estado en la mismas circunstancias. El mismo pensamiento pasaba por la cabeza de los otros adultos, y fue Lily sorpresivamente quien rompió el silencio esta vez. Lentamente se acerco a Harry, y poniéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, pregunto.

-¿Nos podrías decir que paso en tu historia?, si no es mucha molestia, Harry- pregunto ella suavemente.

Harry parecía tener un debate interno cuando sonrió a su madre y dijo.

-De acuerdo madre-

Lily sonrió tristemente y llevo a Harry hacia su silla para quedarse mas cómodos, los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se sentaron alrededor para escuchar la historia de Harry.

Harry respiro profundamente y comenzó con su historia.

-Todo esto empezó cuando tenía 9 años, mi maestro me había dicho que fuese a recolectar información sobre unos pequeños ataques en Irlanda cuando…-

_Harry miro hacia el condado de Waxford que se veía en el horizonte, en este momento estaba en una misión de infiltración dáda por su maestro para conocer sobre el estado de los Mortífagos en Irlanda. Harry camino por las calles de la desolada ciudad entre las sombras, era bien sabido que los extranjeros no eran bien vistos por los residentes locales, debido a la alza de inmigración y saqueos por partes de países vecinos. _

_Después de recorrer las calles de Waxford por unas horas en busca de alguna actividad sospechosa, Harry decidió recolar información personalmente._

_Harry entro a la cantera "El Duende", en donde se sirvió una pequeña jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. Pronto el día se transformo en noche, y durante varias horas, Harry converso con el cantinero, y cualquier persona que se le cruzase, con tal de recolectar información sobre la ciudad. _

_Personas, sucesos, actividades extrañas, figuras importantes, desapariciones, cambios en la conducta. Toda la información que Harry podía conseguir la recolectaba, todo con el fin de parar a Riddle y conocer sobre sus actividades._

_Harry conversaba con el cantinero sobre las posibles razones del aumento en la población cuando un hombre entro a la sala gritando._

_-¡Mortífagos! ¡Mortífagos en la ciudad!-_

_El hombre se desplomo en el piso, cubierto de sangre y su ropa toda desgarrada. La gente empezó a gritar y las mujeres salieron hacia la puerta de inmediato, no después de unos cuantos segundos se podía escuchar el grito de la gente en las calles, el sonido de explosiones y maleficios resonaban fuera de la cantera._

_Harry salto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida rápidamente, incluso con las enseñanzas de su maestro, sus posibilidades contra un mortífago eran mínimas, por lo que se aferro a las paredes mientras caminaba apresuradamente en las sombras. _

_Harry podía ver personas luchando en las calles, hombres y mujeres intentaban apresar a los mortífagos mientras los civiles corrían desamparados. Harry apresuro el paso cuando sintió alguien tomar su pie derecho. Imaginando lo peor, Harry tomo su varita y apunto a quien le agarro su pierna._

_Era un hombre, no pasaba los veinte o veintiún años, su ropa estaba rotas en las esquinas y parecía que su hombro estuviese dislocado. El hombre miro a Harry sorprendido para luego bajar su cabeza rendido._

_-Eres uno de ellos verdad, no sabía que reclutaban gente tan joven, ¿me mataras, verdad?- dijo el hombre con una triste sonrisa._

_Harry supuso que el hombre lo había confundido por un mortífago, y intentando calmar su corazón que latía con fuerza, dijo._

_-No se preocupe señor, soy uno de los buenos-_

_El hombre levanto la cabeza rápidamente ante las palabras de Harry, sus ojos azules mostraban sorpresa y esperanza._

_-¿Enserio? Chico ayúdame por favor, uno de esos tipos tiene a mi mujer cautiva, pude dejar a uno inconsciente pero otros se la llevaron, ayúdame por favor, mi mujer está embarazada, no quiero perderla- dijo el hombre entre lagrimas._

_Harry sabía que las posibilidades de ganarle a un mortífago eran muy bajas, menos dos, pero la esperanza que tenía el hombre en él, y la posibilidad de salvar no una pero dos vidas eran demasiado como para no hacer nada. Harry miro a su varita para luego mirar al hombre determinadamente._

_-De acuerdo, hare lo que pueda, dime en donde está tu mujer, señor….-_

_-David, David Newman, ven mi esposa esta por acá, gracias chico, si la salvas no sabrás lo agradecido que estoy, es la única mujer que amado, por favor, sálvala- dijo el hombre apurado mientras señalaba hacia una casa frente a la calle._

_Harry se salió de la empuñadora del hombre y entro desafiante a la casa que el hombre le había dicho._

_La casa parecía estar en perfecto estado excepto por los sillones que estaban desgarrados y algunos cuadros estaban tirados en el piso, Harry podía escuchar la voz de dos hombres en la parte de arriba de la casa, y el llanto de una mujer. _

_El efecto fue inmediato._

_Harry suprimió el enojo que sentía, era la primera vez en años que no sentía tanto enojo, sus manos se volvieron blancas de tan fuerte que las apretaba, y sus dientes rechinaba por apretarlos tan fuerte, de inmediato camino lo mas apresurado posible hacia el segundo piso sin hacer ruido, en momentos como estos, era crucial mantener la calma y no llevarse dejar por las emociones._

_Harry vio con morbosidad la escena enfrente de él._

_Los dos mortífagos tenían a una mujer rubia, encadenada y cubierta de rasguños en su ropa, se podía ver la ropa interior de la mujer y las marcas de golpes en su cuerpo. Harry sabía que tenía que actuar ahora. _

_-¡STUPEFACTO!-_

_Uno de los mortifagos cayó al suelo después de ser golpeado con el encanto, su compañero noto la presencia de Harry y conjuro una bola de fuego en su dirección. Harry esquivo el fuego y se refugió tras la cama del cuarto, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrastro bajo la cama y apunto su varita contra el hombre._

_-¡EXPULSO!-_

_-¡IMPEDIMENTA!-_

_Harry maldijo e intento agarrar al sujeto por los pies. Agarrando al hombre con todas sus fuerzas, Harry embistió al hombre haciéndolo chocar contra la dura pared de concreto._

_El hombre gimió en dolor al golpearse la espalda contra un mueble en la pared. El hombre agarro a Harry e intento golpearlo con sus manos. Harry por su baja estatura y edad pudo fácilmente esquivar los lentos golpes del hombre, no mas recibiendo unos cuantos en la cabeza y golpearse la pierna contra una silla cuando el hombre intentaba sacárselo de encima. Finalmente, Harry decidió parar la batalla y con un encanto no verbal, atrapo al sujeto con fuertes y gruesas cuerdas al hombre, quien solo podía mirar en horror cuando Harry recogió su varita y la rompió en dos._

_-No necesitara su varita a donde usted se dirige, stupefacto- dijo Harry con vehemencia._

_Harry respiro profundamente intento calmarse, era la primera vez que luchaba, y al ver la poca capacidad del hombre en la batalla, deducía que no eran mortífagos, sino simplemente maleantes que buscaban dinero y violar mujeres por diversión. Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando escucho los sollozos de la mujer. Harry maldijo nuevamente por olvidar a la mujer, quien estaba en muy mal estado. Harry prosiguió a romper y quitarle todas las cadenas a la mujer, quien no podía parar de llorar. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones, y parecía que sufría de una hemorragia interna, pues no paraba de botar sangre por la boca._

_-Tranquila señorita, yo la ayudare, dígame que paso- dijo Harry suavemente._

_La mujer parecía no creerle y mirando hacia los cuerpos inmóviles de sus captores, dijo._

_-Es-esos hombres irrumpieron en la casa…es-estábamos yo y mi marido de-dentro cuando empezaron a ponerse violetos y-y-…uno de ellos me tomo por sorpresa..y..y…- la mujer dejo de hablar luego de toser un poco de sangre. Viendo en las malas condiciones en las que estaba, Harry calmo a la mujer._

_-Tranquila, no hable, yo la ayudare- dijo Harry mientras pensaba en cómo parar el sangrado de la mujer._

_Cientos de opciones le llegaron a la cabeza, cada una más peligrosa que la otra, Harry sabía que tenía que hacer algo y rápido, si no se apresuraba, la mujer podría morir en cualquier instante. Después de analizarlo, Harry se decidió por la opción más segura y estable para la mujer._

_Alquimia._

_Si bien era sabido que la alquimia era peligrosa, era la opción más segura en la que la mujer viviese y en la que Harry pudiese fallecer, el precio era justo._

_Dar algo a cambio del mismo o más valor para salvarle la vida. Sabiendo que el tiempo era escaso, Harry dibujo un circulo de transmutación en el suelo, y delicadamente puso a la histérica mujer en el._

_-¿Qu-Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué es eso en el piso?- pregunto la mujer nerviosamente mientras intentaba respirar._

_-Esto es un circulo de transmutación, y lo que hare es intercambiar algo mío para salvar tu cuerpo, cierre los ojos señorita- _

_La mujer miro a Harry desconfiadamente, pero cerró los ojos de todas formas. El muchacho parecía saber lo que hacía, y era su única opción para vivir._

_Harry se saco todo lo que tenia puesto, su capucha, su chaleco y su pollera, dejándoce al desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Dejando su varita a un lado, se miro las manos para luego cerrar los ojos y poner ambas manos en el suelo._

_Una luz blanca se asomo desde el dibujo del suelo, y Harry tubo que apretar sus dientes fuertemente para no gritar._

_Parecía que su cuerpo estuviese en llamas. Su cabeza empezó a arder fuertemente, y sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas de dolor, entonces fue cuando el intercambio ocurrió._

_Harry grito con fuerzas cuando sintió alguien o algo agarrarle su brazo izquierdo, aun con los ojos cerrado, Harry intento soportar el dolor y no quedar inconsciente._

_Madeleine no podía creer lo que pasaba, hace unos momentos le costaba respirar y sentía como la sangre se le entraba en sus pulmones cuando de repente, su cabeza dejo de doler al igual que su cuerpo, y lentamente su cuerpo empezó a aliviarse, como si ella se estuviese bañando en agua caliente. Su cuerpo se empezó a relajar y lentamente, su respiración llego a su velocidad normal. _

_Entonces fue escucho al pequeño chico gritar._

_Madeleine abrió sus ojos verdes para ver al chico aferrarse de su brazo izquierdo, o lo que quedaba de él. Madeleine miro con horror al chico que le salvo cubierto de sangre y la mitad de su brazo faltando, sus ojos verdes como los suyos reflejaban un dolor insoportables, pero a la vez tenían una pequeña llama de satisfacción en ellos._

_-Cu-cuál es su nombre, señorita- pregunto Harry mientras se amarraba un pedazo de su pollera en su brazo, intentando frenar el desangramiento._

_-Ma-Madeleine, Madeleine Newman-_

_-Un placer señorita Newman, dele las gracias a su esposo quien fue él quien me llamo para su rescate- dijo Harry débilmente mientras se aferraba de su brazo amputado._

_Madeleine miro con preocupación a Harry ante la mención de su esposo, Harry viendo la reacción sonrió intentando tranquilizárla._

_-No se preocupe por el señor Newman, al parecer su hombro estaba dislocado, pero nada que una buena poción para los huesos y un buen cuidado no puedo curar- dijo Harry –también menciono que usted estaba embarazada, ¿ya saben si es niño o niña?-_

_-Es una niñita, gracias por preguntar- dijo Madeleine delicadamente._

_-Felicitaciones, no hubiese podido vivir conmigo si hubiese dejado morir a una indefensa niña sin nacer y a su madre…espero que-_

_Harry no pudo terminar su oración cuando sintió la falta de sangre afectarle su cuerpo._

_Podía ver como la mujer le preguntaba cosas pero él no oía nada. Su visión se puso borrosa, y antes de perder la consciencia, vio a tres hombres vestidos de policía entrar al cuarto._

-Después de eso desperté en un hospital dentro de Waxford, los médicos pudieron salvarme la vida, pero mi brazo había desparecido. Esta prótesis mecánica fue un regalo de mi maestro-

Todos los adultos quedaron pensantes ante la historia relatada. James por más orgulloso que se sentía, no podía parar de pensar en que su hijo estuvo al borde de la muerte. Era demasiada la presión, intercambio miradas con Remus y Sirius esperando alguna ayuda, pero ellos parecían estar peor que el.

Fue Lily quien tranquilamente le hablo a Harry.

-No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti hijo, aunque como madre me siento pésima por no haber estado contigo estos últimos años, me siento bien sabiendo que di a luz a un hijo tan valiente y bienaventurado como tú-

Harry asintió y se levanto de su asiento. Mirando el paisaje que la ventana ofrecía, conjuro su túnica del perchero y puso sus manos en los bolsillos laterales.

-La reunión de hoy estuvo…interesante, es la primera vez que le cuento a alguien como conseguí este brazo, y ustedes tal vez sean los primeros en verla además de mi maestro, en fin, ya es hora de mi partida, pues necesito descanso y meditación para la primera prueba, hasta pronto, Remus, Sirius, Padre, Madre-

Y sin esperar una respuesta se dirigió a la salida del hogar, no antes de dar dos pasos, la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-¡Harry, espera!-

Harry solo se quedo de espaldas y espero que su padre siguiese.

-Sabes por curiosidad, uhm, ¿cuál es la primera prueba?- dijo la voz de James algo nervioso.

A Harry se le podía escuchar la sonrisa a través de su voz.

-¿Cuál es la primera prueba? Uhm, pues dragones, por supuesto-

Harry escucho un vaso romperse, el grito de su padre de "¡¿DRAGONES?" y algo quebrarse de la mesa por un hechizo.

Triunfante con la reacción provocada, siguió con su paso hacia la salida de la casa.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, las razones de Dumbledore para haber hecho lo que hizo se revelaran conforme a que el tiempo pase, más, espero que entiendan que Albus es bueno y no dejara que Harry muera simplemente en la tercera prueba, después de todo, si Harry fallase, no habría otro chico de la profecía para derrotar al señor tenebroso. Y como dijeron por ahí, are que la interacción de Fleur/Harry sea estilo amor y odio, pues, siempre me parto de la risa cuando a Fleur se le niega su belleza como Harry lo hace al no saber como reacción ante otras personas, eso no significa que serán pareja o algo. Y no Samantha, soy de Chile y jamás he salido al exterior por excepción de Perú y Argentina, igualmente intento mejorar mi inglés y escribo lo que se me ocurra en el mencionado idioma.

Hasta el próximo capítulo y sigan comentado y dando ideas, las aprecio.


	5. Chapter 5

_Noviembre 24, 1994, Exteriores de Hogwarts_

Harry respiro profundamente, sus pulmones se llenaban del puro aire que ofrecía los exteriores de Hogwarts. Por las últimas dos horas, Harry había estado sentado frente al lago negro meditando para la próxima prueba del torneo de los tres magos.

Harry no por la primera vez sintió la presencia de alguien en su espalda. Era evidente que su presencia atraía la atención en Hogwarts, el podía presentir las miradas de los alumnos y profesores cuando caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos, o los ojos de los directores de las otras escuelas cuando se sentaba en el gran comedor.

A Harry no le podía importar menos.

Ellos no sabían el sacrificio que Harry hacia por derrotar a Voldemort, ellos no entendían que sus vidas estaban el peligro y era Harry quien solo podía salvarlos a todos, era Harry el único quien podía y debía detener a Voldemort.

Finalmente la misteriosa persona se hiso presente y se sentó a un lado de Harry un poco nervioso.

-Hey Harry, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la inquieta voz de Cedric Diggory.

-Medito- fue la corta respuesta de Harry.

-Uh uh- respondió Cedric mirando hacia a los lados incómodamente.

El torneo ya estaba por comenzar y Cedric aun estaba un poco asustado para la primera prueba, después de escuchar que cual sería el primer desafío, Cedric no estaba muy seguro de seguir compitiendo.

-Me he enterado que la primera prueba eran dragones, ¿ya lo sabías? Bueno, supongo que sí- exclamo Cedric nervioso. La pura presencia del estoico chico era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cualquier persona se volviese ansiosa.

-Claro que lo sabía Cedric, aunque agradezco tu valentía por venir acá e intentar ayudarme por si no sabía cuál era la primera prueba, no es de extrañar porque alguien como tú salió campeón, Hufflepuff no parece tan mal después de todo-

Cedric tartamudeo un pequeño gracias ante el elogio del sereno chico, quien finalmente se levanto de su lugar y extendiendo su mano hacia Cedric, dijo.

-La primera prueba ya debe estar por comenzar, deberíamos ir ahora, después de todo, no queremos hacer a nuestro público esperar, ¿verdad, campeón de Hogwarts?-

Cedric sonrió y tomando la mano de Harry firmemente, se levanto con un nuevo ánimo, arreglándose un poco la ropa, ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la tienda de los jueces en las afueras de Hogwarts.

-¿Por casualidad, quien fue quien te conto sobre los dragones, Cedric?- dijo Harry mientras miraba la tienda que se acercaba lentamente.

-Bueno la verdad, fue tu hermano Dan quien me lo dijo, según él, su amigo Ron Weasley había dicho que su hermano estaba acá en Hogwarts, y que él trabajaba con dragones, por lógica, el supo que la prueba eran dragones. El dijo que tú hubieses ayudado a otro campeón en su lugar y me dijo sobre la prueba- dijo Cedric algo avergonzado.

Harry solo asintió y no comento más sobre el asunto, pronto, los dos campeones llegaron al lugar de la prueba, en donde los tres directores de las escuelas, el Sr. Crouch , Ludo Bagman, Fleur y Viktor esperaban impacientes.

-Veo que nuestros campeones finalmente han llegado, vamos, señor Potter, señor Diggory, siéntense por favor para que podamos empezar de una vez, estoy impaciente- proclamo Ludo Bagman.

Luego de que los jueces explicaran todas las reglas y en qué consistía la prueba, los campeones vieron al Sr. Crouch sostener una bolsa que emitía fuego y se movía. La sorpresa fue mayor para algunos cuando se supo que en esa bolsa estaban las replicas de los dragones que debían combatir para rescatar el huevo de oro. Fue Cedric quien tomo la iniciativa y saco el primer dragón. Un hibrido negro.

Luego fue Fleur quien gimió en dolor cuando su dragón el mordió la mano, frunciendo el ceño, saco a un pequeño dragón de color verde. _Un Galés Verde_, pensó Fleur mientras miraba al pequeño dragón en su mano_. Al menos no fue un Colacuerno Húngaro_, pensó intentando subir su ánimo.

Fue Viktor quien de mala gana siguió y saco al Bola de fuego chino, su expresión era bastante indiferente, pero algo de alivio se noto en su cara cuando vio a su dragón.

Por deducción, todos sabían que Harry seguía y su única opción era el Colacuerno Húngaro, mas, el no mostraba miedo ni ansia alguna, igualmente fue hacia el Sr. Crouch y saco al pequeño dragón, quien ferozmente intento morder el guante de Harry. Todos se sorprendieron cuando Harry no se movió y dejo que el pequeño dragón le mordiese con fuerza su mano, solo para que luego el dragón rugió en enojo al no poder hacerle daño a Harry y lastimarse sus pequeños dientes con el duro metal que era su mano.

Luego del pequeño pero raro intercambio entre Harry y el dragón, Crouch prosiguió en seguir con la prueba. Mientras Crouch daba a conocer al público sobre el estado de los campeones y sus respectivas pruebas, Harry se asomo por la tienda para ver a todos los alumnos en una especia de coliseo romano. Todos estaban amontonados en las gradas, y en lo bajo se veía una pequeña arena llena de piedras y un brillante huevo de oro en medio, Harry podía ver el fuego salir desde el costado de la arena en donde los encargados llevaban al hibrido negro para poder comenzar con la primera prueba.

Uno por uno, los campeones fueron presentados y llevados a la arena para luchar con sus dragones.

-Ahora con ustedes, el primer campeón, Cedric Diggory, se enfrentara contra el temible hibrido negro- anuncio Crouch hacia la multitud que rugía con fuerzas en forma de apreciación.

Cedric fue el primero, quien con astucia transformó a una piedra en un perro, distrayendo al dragón de su verdadero objetivo, mientras Cedric tomaba el huevo de oro. Justo en su marcha de vuelta, el dragón se dio cuenta de la trampa he intento quemarlo, tiro fuego por su boca en la dirección del chico. Cedric alcanzo a escabullirse en una roca, salvándose de ser quemado vivo, solo recibiendo una pequeña quemadura en su pierna derecha, Cedric corrió hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudo para evitar ser quemado nuevamente. Después de llegar y ser revisado, le toco su turno a Fleur.

-Ahora, la campeona de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour, nos mostrara su ingenio ante el poderoso Galés Verde Común, quiero oír al publico de Beauxbaton por su campeona-

Fue Fleur quien entro a la arena ignorando las pifias y murmullos de parte de su escuela. Fleur respiro profundamente para prepararse e intentar no temblar de los nervios, de a poco dio un paso al frente y empezó a luchar con su dragón. Fleur puso en trance a su dragón y lo dejo dormido, mientras el dragón dormía, ella se escabullo entre las rocas he intento tomar el huevo de oro, mas, mientras se lo aseguraba en el antebrazo, un ronquido de la bestia salió de su boca y tomando a Fleur por sorpresa, le quemo la parte baja de su vestido. Apagando el incendio con un conjuro de agua, y mirando a dragón con enojo, se acomodo el huevo rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la salida mientras intentaba recuperar su dignidad e intentaba bajare su vestido para que no la viesen.

-Ahora, le toca su turno al campeón Viktor Krum, quien luchara contra el poderoso y feroz Bola de fuego chino-

Viktor sonrió presumidamente mientras caminaba hacia la arena. La multitud estaba enloquecida, y todos cantaban en coro el nombre de Krum mientras preparaban a su dragón. Finalmente fue el turno de Krum quien con facilidad, manejo la primera prueba. Conjurando un hechizo de conjuntivitis al dragón, he hizo que este perdiese la noción del tiempo y se tambalease contra las paredes, no antes de romper algunos huevos de dragón. Sabiendo que perdería algunos puntos por romper los estúpidos huevos, Krum se dirigió vacilante y tomo el huevo de oro en sus manos. Mostrándolo al publico a lo alto, se dirigió hacia la salida triunfante mientras escuchaba a la gente animarlo y cantando su nombre.

-Y ahora, para terminar, nuestro último campeón, el señor Harry Potter, luchara contra el más ruin y poderoso de todos los dragones que han pisado la faz de la tierra, el Colacuerno Húngaro-

El público se silencio de inmediato ante la mención de ambos, el misterioso cuarto campeón, Harry y el nombre del último dragón, quien por su fama, era uno de los más brutales. Finalmente, llego el turno de Harry quien camino lentamente hacia su dragón. La bestia miraba con ferocidad a su pequeña víctima.

Dan Potter y el resto de los Gryffindors miraban nerviosos a Harry, quien parecía estar indiferente ante la presencia del dragón.

Las otras casas miraban con intrigados ante la demostración del chico, quien solo miraba al dragón de forma desafiante, sin darse cuenta de la gran diferencia de tamaño que se podía ver desde la parte superior de la arena.

Los campeones que estaban ya en la tienda luego de ser revisados por la enfermera del colegio, miraban a Harry con especulación, preguntándose como él iba a derrotar a su dragón.

Finalmente, Harry paro de caminar a unos metros del dragón, y lentamente, alzó su varita apuntando a la gran bestia, quien al ver al pequeño chico, se puso de forma ofensiva he intento arrebatar contra él.

Todos mantuvieron su aliento al ver a Harry a unos metros de ser embestido por el gigante dragón. Finalmente cuando estaban a solo metros de colisionar unos contra otro, Harry hablo despacio, aunque todos los presentes escucharon con temor las palabras del joven.

_-Imperio-_

Todos miraron atónitos cuando el dragón se detuvo súbitamente de golpear a Harry con su cabeza llena de cuernos y espinas. Los hombres presentes miraron con respeto y temor cuando vieron al dragón ponerse rígido, para luego ocultar su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras y moverse de su lugar para dejar a Harry pasar y tomar su huevo de oro.

Las mujeres no podían parar de mirar la figura de Harry, quien solo tomaba su huevo de oro con indiferencia, para luego seguir con su camino de vuelta hacia la salida.

Fleur no podía parar de mirar a Harry con sus ojos llenos de hambre y codicia. Ese hombre emanaba poder. Era impensable para cualquiera poder mantener a un dragón bajo la maldición manipuladora, tales criaturas eran las más bestiales y salvajes jamás conocidas por el hombre, el solo pensar de poder tener una bajo la merced de uno era un deseo impensable, más aun, no había hombre que no desease poder hacerlo.

James Potter miraba con orgulloso, conmoción y algo de miedo a su hijo. Si pensaba que era poderoso en el pasado, ahora no quería imaginar que otras cosas Harry podía hacer en el futuro.

Todos estaban tan escandalizados que no se dieron cuenta cuando Harry salió de la arena, finalmente el dragón salió bajo del hechizo Imperius y volvió a rugir con furia después de ser manipulado por un simple chico, el rugido del furioso dragón saco a todos de sus respectivos pensamientos.

Nadie sabía cómo abordar lo visto, jamás nadie pensó que algún campeón usaría una maldición imperdonable en la primera prueba. Algunos se preguntaban que seguiría en el futuro.

Cuando Harry volvió a la tienda, vio la expresión de miedo y respeto que se veía de los jueces y personas presentes. Krum parecía verlo como un contrincante serio y no solo un chico raro, Cedric estaba entre asombro y respeto, Fleur solo lo miraba con lujuria en sus ojos, mientras aplicaba su encanto de Veela para poder llamar la atención de Harry.

Harry ignoro a Fleur, haciendo que la chica gritase con furia al ser ignorada de nuevo, y miro a su maestro Dumbledore quien solo miraba a Harry con desaprobación.

Al parecer, lo métodos de Harry para conseguir el huevo de oro no fueron los mejores.

Después de que todos pudieron articular palabras coherentes de nuevo, los jueces decidieron los lugares, y después de unos cuantos minutos, la tabla de posiciones fue adjunta para que todos los presentes pudiesen verla.

**PRIMERA PRUEBA DEL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS (PUNTUACIONES)**

**Cedric Diggory: Escuela de Hogwarts**

Madam Maxile: 8

Albus Dumbledore: 9

Igor Karkaroff: 6

**Total: 23**

**Fleur Delacour: Escuela de Beauxbatons**

Madam Maxile: 10

Albus Dumbledore: 6

Igor Karkaroff: 6

**Total: 22**

**Viktor Krum: Escuela de Durmstrang**

Madam Maxile: 8

Albus Dumbledore: 8

Igor Karkaroff: 10

**Total: 26**

**Harry Potter: Sin Escuela**

Madam Maxile: 9

Albus Dumbledore: 8

Igor Karkaroff: 9

**Total: 26**

**TABLA DE POSICIONES:**

**1. HARRY POTTER (26)**

**1. VIKTOR KRUM (26)**

**2. CEDRIC DIGGORY (23)**

**3. FLEUR DELACOUR (22)**

Harry asintió a Krum quien respondió a Harry de la misma forma en señal de apreciación. Aunque a Harry no le interesaba el torneo, ni ganar, sabía que Krum era muy competitivo por lo que solo le siguió el juego al campeón de Durmstrang.

Finalmente, después de que todo se calmara, y que diesen algunas pistas sobres el próximo desafío, se les permitió a los campeones volver a sus respectivos lugares de residencia en el castillo, no antes de que Dumbledore pidiese hablar a solas con Harry por un momento después de que todos partiesen.

Ya en la oficina del director, Dumbledore hablo seriamente.

-¿Alguna razón para usar una maldición imperdonable, Harry?-

-Discúlpeme maestro si he hecho mal, mis intenciones solo eran de salir lo más rápido de la batalla, y usar la maldición Imperio me pareció la solución más rápida y menos letal para el dragón para usarla en la arena- dijo Harry mirando hacia el piso en forma de arrepentimiento.

Su maestro le había dado todo y como se veían las cosas, al usar la maldición Imperio, él había hecho mal. Dumbledore dio un gran suspiro y miro a Harry rendido.

-No puedo negar que tus intenciones fueron buenas y efectivas, pero me gustaría que en el futuro no usases cosas tan…mal vistas por las otras personas, nos diste a todos una gran sorpresa hoy Harry, espero que para la próxima seas más…convencional con lo que uses en las pruebas. La próxima será en el lago negro, se te será quitada una persona de valor y deberás salvarla en menos de una hora. ¿Alguien en mente de quien podría ser, Harry?-

Harry negó con la cabeza. Hasta ahora él no sabía que persona de valor estaba hablando su maestro.

-De acuerdo, que me puedes decir de tu familia y gente del castillo Harry, ¿algo que comentar?-

Harry pensó un poco sobre que decir. Luego de coleccionar toda la información aprendida, habló.

-James se ve bastante feliz con el pasar del tiempo, al parecer mi presencia aun le asusta pero intenta adaptarse a mí en todo caso. Lily por otro lado, me recibe sin pensarlo dos veces, sin importarle lo que hecho o por lo que he pasado, se siente…bien la verdad- Harry intento controlar su voz de emociones, y prosiguió.

-Daniel parece no importarle que yo sea el verdadero elegido, es más, se ve más aliviado y despreocupado, aun así me mira con remordimiento de vez en cuando. Cedric me dijo que había sido Daniel quien le había dicho sobre los dragones- dijo Harry sonriendo, para luego fruncir el ceño. Sus emociones parecían salir al aire sin darse cuenta, se le hacía difícil controlarlas.

-Sirius parece que aun no está conforme a mi presencia y mantiene su distancia, al igual que Remus. Los amigos de Daniel parecen intentar convivir conmigo y me invitan a almorzar con ellos. Varias veces se han acercado a mí, al igual que la señorita Lovegood. He visto a Neville Longbottom de la casa de Gryffindor mirándome varias veces, mas, nunca se me ha acercado. Los de la casa de Hufflepuff se ven amigables conmigo, y varias personas se me han acercado, Susan Bones, la más notoria. Los gemelos Fred y George Weasley se me han acercado varias veces igual, dando ejemplo de alumnos conocidos en todo el castillo, el hijo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy es uno de los mas nombrados-

Dumbledore parecía satisfecho con la información dada y escucho a Harry dar su veredicto sin interrumpir, ya al final, hablo con seriedad.

-Que hay del falso Moody. El verdadero Alastor me ha pedido que terminemos con el impostor lo más pronto posible antes de que dañe a alguien, ¿Qué dices tú Harry?-

-Barty Crouch Jr. Ha hecho muy buen trabajo mientras se hace pasar por Alastor, se nota que se ha tomado el tiempo de estudiar sus mañas, mas, me gustaría que dejáramos que sigua con su juego hasta la última competencia, Tom se podría poner sospechoso por la falta de Barty en sus filas, y lo más probable es que ya sepa de mi existencia y que yo soy el verdadero elegido-

-Estoy seguro que a Alastor no le gustara cuando escucho lo dicho, lo mejor será que tú me acompañes a decírselo-

Harry asintió a su maestro.

-¿Alguna noticia sobre tus visiones de Tom?, ¿algo que decir?-

-He tenido varias visiones de Tom durante mi estancia aquí en Hogwarts. La más común es de Tom con su serpiente Nagini, lo más probable es que piense en reunir a sus discípulos en el futuro. He tenido varios problemas con la maldición torturadora en las mañanas. De alguna forma, Tom ha aprendido sobre nuestra conexión y me ha torturado por medio de ella las últimas semanas, mas, no han sido tan poderosas como las hechas por Bellatrix-

Dumbledore asintió tristemente. El jamás dañaría al chico, el joven Harry ya había sufrido lo suficiente en su pasado, y ahora con Tom torturándolo mental y físicamente sin que el pudiese hacer algo, dañaba a Dumbledore en lo más profundo de su ser, después de todo, aun manipulando al chico y quitándole la niñez, le tenía mucho cariño y lo cuidaba como un hijo. Finalmente, Dumbledore intento cambiar el tema a uno más feliz.

-Antes de vuelvas a tu cuarto Harry, quiero que sepas que se hará un Baile de Navidad pronto, y que tú, junto a los otros campeones deberán abrir la fiesta, ¿ya tienes pensando a alguna candidata?- dijo Dumbledore con ojos brillantes.

Harry suspiro profundamente.

Hoy iba a ser una larga noche.

Harry miraba el paisaje que ofrecía Hogwarts desde la torre más alta, la torre del oeste, o más bien dicho, la torrea de las lechuzas.

Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, Harry no sabía que pensar. El solo quería volver a la casa de su maestro y descansar, pero la continua presencia de Tom le impedía volver. Harry sabia que en la tercera prueba tendría que enfrentarse con Tom, sabía que lo más probable era que el muriese a manos de Voldemort o que al menos el podría dejar malherido para que Dumbledore ganase.

Harry suspiro profundamente mientras miraba a las lechuzas ir y venir de la torre. Era una vista maravillosa, casi no se dio cuenta de la gran lechuza blanca que se acercaba a lo lejos entre las demás.

Harry sonrió ante la vista de Hedwig, su lechuza personal. Un regalo de su maestro a la edad de once años en su primera visita al Callejón Diagon. Hedwig ululó felizmente ante la vista de su amo, y poniéndose en su hombro izquierdo, empezó a acariciar su mejilla con la de Harry. Harry le hizo algo de cariño en la cabeza a Hedwig para luego tomar la nota del pie de la lechuza.

_Para Harry James Potter, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_De David Newman, Waxford, Irlanda._

Harry, sabiendo que nadie podría molestarlo en la torre a estas horas de la noche, abrió la carta con cuidado, y con una pequeña sonrisa, leyó el contenido de la carta.

_Querido Harry,_

_Como has estado campeón, no sabes lo mucho que se te extraña por acá en Irlanda. No hay un día en que mi esposa Madeleine pregunte por ti, grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando leímos en el diaria que fuiste seleccionado como competidor para el famoso torneo de los tres magos. Ten mucho cuidado Harry, mucha gente a muerto en ese torneo, aunque supongo que esos ya lo sabes, duh._

_Diana ha preguntado por su hermano mayor varias veces ya. No sabes lo mucho que Diana te quiere y extraña Harry, si no fuese por ti, ella no estaría con nosotros acá, riendo y jugando con nosotros todos los días, te debemos mucho yo con mi esposa, y siempre estaremos en deuda contigo, eso lo sabes bien, si necesitas algo solo debes pedirlo, que acá en Irlanda serás más que bienvenido si quieres pasar las vacaciones con nosotros._

_En fin, quería decirte que el director de tu escuela, Albus Dumbledore, ha sido muy amable en invitarnos a los tres a ir a visitarte para el torneo, sabemos que no te gusta mucho estar con gente, pero esperamos con ansias tu respuesta, no sabes lo feliz que arias a Madeleine y Diana si nos dejases visitarte._

_Se me hace corto el tiempo Harry, ya debo ir a trabajar, nos mandas una respuesta lo más pronto que puedas para nuestra casa con tu lechuza, ella es muy inteligente y se sabe la dirección de memoria, buena elección hijo._

_Sinceramente,_

_David Newman._

Harry miraba con entusiasmo hacia la oficina del director que se podía ver a lo lejos. Hacía tiempo que no veía a la pequeña Diana, a quien le tenía mucho cariño, tanto, que la consideraba como su pequeña hermana.

Harry no podía esperar para que la segunda prueba ya empezase.

* * *

Vi con morbosa curiosidad a un hombre llevando un bulto con el maleficio de levantamiento a través de los grandes y viejos arboles en el bosque en donde me encontraba. A lo lejos se podía ver su negra figura, que gracias a la lluvia que caía, me enseñaba las proporciones de la figura, que resemblaban a la de un hombre común. Sin saber lo que hacía, camine lentamente a través del pegadizo fango que se encontraba bajos mis pies, mis huellas eran borradas con rapidez, una vez que me adentraba en lo alto de la colina por la que subía, sin dejar de mirar a la dirección en la que se adentraba la figura. Finalmente, la figura seso el paso y conjurando una pala, y empezó a cavar en medio de la tormenta que se propagaba con fuerzas en la zona. Podía sentir el frio aire entrar por los huecos de mi túnica y mi cuerpo estremecerse ante el sentimiento, o era eso o lo que veía, que era mi primera vez ver a un hombre enterrar a otro. Sentí como mis piernas se movían en contra de mi voluntad, y sin poder parar, camine con un paso decidió hacia el hombre que solo enterraba el bulto con despreocupación. Procure no gritar cuando vi que mi varita no estaba a mi lado, y mis pies paraban solo a unos metros del hombre, quien sin darse vuelta, seguía con su demente ritual.

La figura finalmente dejo de tirar tierra dentro de la improvisada tumba, y con ligero movimiento de muñeca, apunto hacia la cabecera de la tumba y creó una lapida en medio de la desolada colina.

Los rayos sonaban con fuerzas alrededor del lugar, haciendo que algunos arboles cayesen en llamas luego de ser objetivos de ataque de parte de las negras nubes que se asomaban por los oscuros cielos, en donde la luna se podía ver entre medio de tanto rayo y nube, mostrando su pálido color amarillezco al desnudo.

Mientras yo admiraba el extraño paisaje, el hombre frente a mi solo seguía con su ritual sagrado y cavaba con su varita en la lapida para darle nombre y fecha al difunto que se encontraba dentro del saco, si es que era humano, eso estaba mas allá de mi conocimiento.

Sin poder sostenerme de mi mismo por un segundo, mi cuerpo cayó al suelo y un gran dolor se apodero de mis piernas, las cuales temblaban por el arduo dolor provocado en ellas. Me arrastre de rodillas por la aguada tierra ya hecha lodo, y manchando mis ropas y vestimenta, pase sin mirar el rostro del sujeto quien solo permanecía rígido en frente de la grotesca tumba.

Mis temblorosas manos se aferraron con fuerzas a la fría lapida, y lentamente, leí con horror las palabras recién escritas en ellas.

Harry James Potter

1980-1994

Hijo de James y Lily Potter

Lentamente, me levante del suelo, y dejando a un lado el sepulcro que llevaba mí nombre, empece a darme vuelta para ver la cara del hombre quien me había enterrado.

No sabía si era más aterrador y grotesco ver la cara del hombre, o no estar realmente sorprendido de ya haberme imaginado saber de quién era.

Mis ojos eran reflejados por un par del mismo tono verde esmeralda, solo que los del sujeto, o mejor dicho, los míos eran más crudos y bizarros. Mi propia cara me miraba con indiferencia ante mí, podía ver mis huesos de lo pálido que mi rostro se veía.

Mi cuerpo empezó a arder de la nada, y tuvo que taparme la boca con mis aturdidas manos para no gritar en dolor e impotencia. Mi espalda se retorcía al igual que mis extremidades, las cuales no podían parar de moverse frenéticamente de un lado para otro. Cerré mis ojos para no ver mi cara llena de entretenimiento ante mi abrumadora angustia. Sentí como mi propio pie me pisaba mi rota espalda, y escuche mis huesos sonar entre tanto dolor y la furia de la tormenta que cada vez se propagaba más y más.

Finalmente, todo dolor paro de un golpe, al igual que la tormenta, dejando solo mi elaborado jadeo como sonido en todo el lugar. Aquella criatura que llevaba mi cara y cuerpo, me miraba con deleite y una macabra sonrisa entre dientes, llena de maldad y morboso amor por mi sufrimiento.

El odio que reflejaban mis propios ojos llenaba mi cuerpo de terror, haciendo que mí figura empezase a temblar nuevamente. Sentí el movimiento de la criatura por encima de mi cabeza, y con una refinada reverencia, se me acerco al odio y susurro unas palabras que harían que mi mundo se vienes abajo, pues, sabia cuales eran el verdadero significado tras de ellas.

-Pronto-


	6. Chapter 6

-Potter! Weasley! ¿Podrían poner atención?-

La irritada voz de la profesora McGonagall actuó como un látigo a través de toda la sala de transfiguración en la clase del jueves, ambos, Dan y Ron saltaron y miraron al frente.

Era el fin de la clase, y ya habían terminado su tarea, la cual era transformar gallinas de guinea en conejillos de indias para luego ser encerradas en jaulas apiladas en el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, además de escribir las tareas del pizarrón (Describe, con ejemplos, las formas en que los hechizos de transformación deben ser adaptadas al realizar el cambio de cruce de especies).

La campana iba a sonar en cualquier momento, y Dan y Ron, quienes habían tenido una pelea de espadas con las falsas varitas hechas por Fred y George atrás de la clase, miraron al frente, Ron sosteniendo un loro y Dan una águila.

-Ahora que Potter y Weasley han tenido la amabilidad de actuar de acuerdo a sus edades- dijo la profesora McGonagall con una mirada amenazadora -tengo un anuncio muy importante para todos ustedes-

-El Baile de Navidad se acerca, una parte tradicional del Torneo de los Tres Magos y una oportunidad para socializar con nuestros huéspedes extranjeros. El baile será abierto solo para alumnos de cuarto año en adelante, aunque es posible invitar a alumnos menores si se desea-

-Todos deberán vestir una túnica de gala- prosiguió la profesora –Y el baile comenzara a las ocho en punto el día de Navidad, terminando a la media noche en el gran comedor. Ahora bien…-

La profesora McGonagall miro deliberadamente a todo el salón.

-El Baile de Navidad es claro, una oportunidad para que todos podamos soltarnos un poco el cabello- dijo McGonagall con desaprobación.

Nadie comento al respecto, pero Dan podía ver a Lavender Brown intentando sostener una risilla que se le escapa entre los labios.

-Pero eso no significa- continuo la profesora McGonagall –que debemos relajarnos de los estándares de la disciplina que esperamos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Estaría sinceramente enojada si algún alumno de Gryffindor hiciese algo bochornoso para la escuela de cualquiera manera-

El timbre sonó, y como siempre todos los alumnos recogieron sus cosas con el mismo bullicio, tomando sus bolsos y poniéndoselos en el hombro.

Dan vio que la mirada de la profesora McGonagall recaía en el por unos segundos, sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall se dio la media vuelta y volvió a su escritorio sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Un Baile de Navidad, eh?- Comento Ron mientras caminaban sobres los corredores de Hogwarts.

-Así parece, mi padre me dijo que después del torneo, lo más probable era que hiciesen uno, asique yo y el estamos atrapados en clases de baile por culpa de mi madre- dijo Dan algo avergonzado.

-¿Enserio? No me imagino al profesor Potter bailando con alguien de la escuela, imagínate a la pobre que le toque con Snape- dijo Ron imitando nauseas.

Dan sonrió al pelirrojo mientras se dirigían a la clase de Herbolaria.

-¿Y dime Dan, ya tienes a alguien en mente?-

-Bueno…la verdad no- dijo Dan algo nervioso. La verdad es que sí, se le había ocurrido alguien, pero prefería no decirlo. – ¿Y a ti, Ron?-

-No, nadie, además hay tiempo para eso, dudo que todas las chicas del castillo estén ocupadas para mañana- exclamo Ron despreocupado.

-Y bien, ¿A quién crees que tu hermano elija?- dijo Ron fingiendo despreocupación.

-La verdad, no sé, Harry y yo no tenemos la mejor relación hermano a hermano- dijo Dan con un suspiro.

Ron viendo su error, puso la mano sobre el hombro del chico y dijo.

-No te preocupes Dan, se ve que tu hermano es inteligente y fuerte, lo demostró la otra vez venciendo al dragón, de seguro no escogerá a una chica fea, no te preocupes- exclamo Ron con sabiduría.

Dan intento no sonreír ante las palabras del chico y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Idiota-

* * *

-¡Harry, hijo! Me esperas un momento-

Harry miro a su padre quien venía hacia a él con paso acelerado por los pasillos de Hogwarts. James se arreglo un poco la vestimenta que se le había arrugado después de quedarse dormido en el salón. James se arreglo un poco el cabello con su mano y miro a su hijo ansioso.

-¿Hey campeón, como estas?- dijo James sonriendo.

-Bien…-

-Genial, bueno, em, esto…Tu madre y yo queríamos invitarte a que vinieses a la casa de Sirius después de navidad, si es que tu quieres, claro- dijo James algo apurado

Harry pensó un poco en la propuesta para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-Claro, no hay problema padre-

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! La reunión será el día después de Navidad, te daré la dirección después del baile de navidad, tu madre estará muy feliz cuando le diga que iras- exclamo James con deleite.

-Si claro, lo que tú digas padre, y por curiosidad, ¿no has visto al director Dumbledore? No lo he podido encontrar desde la mañana y necesito hablar con el urgente-

-Eh, no, la verdad no, de seguro debió haber salido del colegio por temas políticos, todos saben que el profesor Dumbledore es un hombre muy ocupado- dijo James

Harry estaba a punto de despedirse de su padre cuando vio a una pequeña chica de Hufflepuff en lo profundo del pasillo ser atormentada por unos estudiantes de Slytherin.

-Con tu permiso, padre- dijo Harry sin mirar al hombre.

Harry camino sigilosamente por las sombras que daban las murallas y se acerco sin hacer el más mínimo ruido con sus pies.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí, señores?- exclamo Harry dando a conocer su presencia.

Los tres jóvenes se dieron la media vuelta y sorprendidos vieron al cuarto campeón lucir una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-No te entrometas Potter, este es un tema escolar y fracasos como tú no deberían husmear- dijo un chico rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Draco Malfoy.

-Asique tu eres el tal Malfoy de quienes hablan por ahí, un hijo de papa que llora cuando no consigue lo que quiere-

-¡Calla! ¿O acaso quieres que te quite esa sonrisa de tu rostro con mi varita?- interrumpió Draco mientras apuntaba con su varita al joven Potter.

- Tranquilo, ¿que acaso no sabes que podrías quedar herido si no respetas a la gente?- dijo Harry presumido. _–Accio Estatua-_

Draco y sus secuaces se dieron la media vuelta para ver a un montón de piezas de metal caer sobre ellos, un hacha pasando muy cerca de la cabeza de Goyle.

-Perdón chicos, mi error- Harry se agacho ante la pequeña chica quien estaba sentada en el piso aferrada de sus piernas –¿Dime cariño, cuál es tu nombre?-

La niña miro a Harry y respondió con una voz temblorosa.

-Emilie-

-¿Emilie? Qué bonito nombre tienes, me llamo Harry Potter, y hoy seré tu caballero en armadura brillante, dime Emilie, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- exclamo Harry

-Rosado- dijo Emilie con una pequeña risilla después de salir del susto inicial.

-¿Rosado? Interesante, tal vez a esta pieza le falta algo de rosado, más bien dicho, a algunas personas- dijo Harry

–_Mutare Colorum_- exclamo Harry apuntando con su varita a los jóvenes de Slytherin que seguían aturdidos por el golpe. Una pequeña llama rosada salió de la varita de Harry, y actuando como una bala de pintura, mancho todo el corredor en un pequeño círculo, incluyendo las piezas de metal, el piso y obviamente, a los jóvenes caídos.

Alrededor de Harry se hizo una multitud, quienes no paraban de reír ante la desgracia de los jóvenes Slytherin, quienes se miraron sorprendidos al verse todo de rosado.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto Potter!- gritaba Malfoy que lo único que no tenia rosado era su cara, que la tenia roja de la vergüenza.

-De acuerdo, mándale saludos a tu padre de parte de Harry Potter, de seguro se acordara de mí- exclamo Harry

Malfoy miro a Harry con desprecio para luego salir cojeando del pasillo, no antes de recibir un maleficio en las piernas por parte de una Ravenclaw de la multitud, sus dos guardaespaldas tras de él caminaban apresurado.

Todos aplaudieron al joven Potter, Harry levanto a Emilie del suelo y se la puso en los hombros.

-¿Qué te pareció el espectáculo, Emilie?- dijo Harry mientras todos hacían un espacio para que el campeón pasase.

-¡Divertido!- dijo Emilie con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Me parece bien, ¿qué tal si te llevo a tu sala común? No conozco bien el castillo, asique tu deberás guiarme- dijo Harry ignorando a las chicas que lo miraban con amor en los ojos y algunas con envidia a la pequeña que llevaba.

La joven soltó una risilla y guio a Harry a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras los que pasaban a su lado miraban al par con confusión.

Finalmente, llegaron a la sala de los Hufflepuff, en donde Cedric y otros alumnos de su casa conversaban animadamente fuera de la puerta.

-¡Harry! ¿Emilie, que haces sobre los hombros de Harry?- dijo Cedric apuntado a la chica de primero.

-Unos chicos de Slytherin me estaban molestando por mis trenzas en el pasillo de pociones, cuando llego mi héroe Harry Potter y con un hechizo les tiro una estatua encima y de repente, ¡Pop! ¡Estaba todo pintado de rosado! – Dijo Emilie mientras hacía gestos con las manos en señal de la magnitud de la situación –Después, Harry me dijo si yo quería, que él me llevaría hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff, y aquí estamos- dijo Emilie felizmente.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por curiosidad esos chicos de Slytherin no se trataran de Crabbe, Goyle, y la rata de Malfoy?- dijo Cedric algo enojado.

-Eran ellos Cedric, pero no te preocupes, que si algo ocurre, yo me encargo de ellos- dijo Harry mientras bajaba a la chica de sus hombros y le transfiguraba una pequeña rosa roja.

Emilie tomo la pequeña rosa y murmurando un pequeño gracias, le beso la mejilla a Harry para luego salir corriendo de prisa dentro de la sala común.

-¡Ja!, una más para el club de fans de Harry Potter- dijo Cedric con un tono burlesco- Te agradezco por ayudar a Emilie Harry, es una gran chica, no se cual es el fin de Malfoy de atormentar a los niños de primero-

-Razones las hay muchas, cada una más estúpida que la otra, pero así son las cosas- dijo Harry –Bueno, te dejo Cedric, aunque antes de irme, por curiosidad, ¿no sabes nada sobre el huevo de oro que sacamos de la primera prueba?-

Cedric suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Nada? Bueno, si necesitas concentrarte para descifrarlo, solo ve y toma un baño con tu huevo, tal vez ahí se te ocurra algo- dijo Harry misteriosamente.

Cedric asentio abstinente, pensado que tramaba Harry con esa insinuación.

* * *

-Vaya espectáculo que hiciste allá abajo Harry- comento Dumbledore mientras entraba a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió limpiando su varita.

-No era mi intención causar tanto revuelo, pero aquella niña de primero de Hufflepuff me hizo acordar a alguien, ¿Por qué maestro, he hecho mal?- pregunto Harry confundido.

-No, no, al contrario joven aprendiz, haz hecho justo de lo que esperaba de ti, esa es la razón por la que te saque de la casa de los Potters y te entrene, cada enseñanza que te he dado, se refleja en tus acciones de hoy- exclamo Dumbledore con serenidad

-Como usted diga, maestro- dijo Harry –Hoy le he buscado por todo el castillo, mas su presencia solo se ha manifestado ahora, ¿algún problema con el ministerio?-

Dumbledore se sentó en un sillón muy parecido al de la sala común de Gryffindor, y cansado, dijo.

-El ministro Crouch cada vez se está volviendo más paranoico, se me ha hecho difícil hablar con él sobre el tema de Voldemort, y es muy seguro que la próxima vez que hablemos sea en mucho tiempo más. Estuve toda la mañana esperando tener una palabra con él, he incluso con mi rango en el ministro, se me ha hecho muy difícil hablar con él, es casi como si me estuviese evitando- dijo Dumbledore derrotado.

-Tal vez, faltan métodos más…persuasivos para llamar la atención del ministro Crouch, usted sabe muy bien como el hombre desea tener fama y fortuna, tal vez si yo hablase con el…-

-¡Excelente idea Harry, muy buena observación! ¿Cuando crees que tengas tiempo para una cita con el ministro Crouch?- dijo Dumbledore con un nuevo aire.

-Mañana estaría bien, de seguro el tendrá tiempo para hablar con el cuarto campeón ahora, pero tengo que hacer algo importante antes de irme de Hogwarts- dijo Harry misteriosamente.

-¿Enserio?- proclamo Dumbledore con brillo en los ojos – ¿Y que podría ser eso tan importante de lo que me hablas, joven Potter?-

-¿De qué hablo? Pues conseguirme una pareja para el Baile de Navidad, claro, como campeón debo abrir el Baile, o eso fue lo que la profesora de transfiguración, McGonagall me dijo en la tarde- dijo Harry apuntando a lo obvio.

-Supongo que una joven rubia de la mesa de Ravenclaw estará feliz de escuchar la noticia- dijo Dumbledore entretenido, y con suave palmada, desapareció de la sala, dejando al joven Potter a solas de nuevo.

* * *

-Dime Fleur, ¿has podido ver al jeuner Potter?- dijo Chloé a Fleur mientras comían en el gran comedor en la noche.

-Non, desde que venció al dragón parece que desapareció del castillo, lo vieron hoy salvando a una chica de 'Ufflepuff, pero se fue muy rápido para alcanzar a hablar con él- admitió Fleur frustrada.

Chloé estaba a punto de decirle algo a su amiga cuando vio que un joven de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda entro a la sala con una pequeña violeta azul en sus manos, además tenia una sonrisa en el rostro que implicaba que algo iba a ocurrir. Chloé golpeo a Fleur en las costillas para que notase la presencia del cuarto campeón, Fleur indignada miro al frente para ver que había pasado cuando vio a Harry caminar por la entrada del gran comedor.

Algunos miraron al joven Potter pasar entre las mesas con un paso calmado, de repente, Harry paro a un costado de la mesa de los Ravenclaw, y camino entre los alumnos mientras jugaba con la violeta entre sus manos.

Fleur vio algo nerviosa como Harry caminaba entre las mesas del gran comedor y se dirigía a donde ella estaba sentada.

_Acaso el iba a…_

Fleur miro intrigada y a la vez nerviosa como Harry se acercaba cada vez más a la mesa de los Ravenclaw, parecía que el chico iba a decir algo importante, ¿A quién sería? ¿Seria para una chica o un chico? Claro que era para una chica, un hombre no le lleva flores a otro hombre. Fleur deseo por un momento que fuese ella.

Pero no era ella, porque el joven Potter pasó a su lado sin darle una segunda mirada.

No muy lejos, Harry siguió su camino y frente a una joven rubia de Ravenclaw hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo.

-Dulce damisela, sería mi luna por una noche, para que ilumine mi camino en la fría noche, que aún cubierta de estrellas y luces no es lo mismo sin tu presencia, que nos enseña el verdadero camino a la grandeza- proclamo Harry ignorando la mirada que casi todo los presentes le daban.

Luna sorprendida por la propuesta dijo lo único que podía decir en tal situación y ante tal declaración.

-Solo si prometes llevar mi collar Anti-Nargles- dijo Luna con un tono serio

-Claro, solo si esta hecho por tus manos- bromeo Harry

-Por supuesto, aprobados por El Quisquilloso- declaro Luna seriamente

Harry asintió, y dándole la flor a la joven, se marcho camino a la salida dejando a medio mundo confundido con lo que había pasado. Las amigas de Luna inmediatamente pidieron detalles pero Luna se limito solo a decirles que Harry era un buen chico y además muy guapo con un pequeño sonrojo, aunque eso todas lo sabían.

-Creo que ya sabemos a quién llevara tu hermano al baile Dan- comento Ron mientras comía de su plato alegremente.

-¿Ella no es la amiga de Ginny, Ron? ¿Acaso no vive cerca tuyo?- pregunto Hermione intentando ignorar los malos modales de Ron en la mesa

-Así es- dijo Ron dándole un bocado a una presa de pollo –Pero no visita muy a menudo, su padre tiene una revista bastante demente, y su madre trabaja en hechizos ridículos, aunque son de sangre pura nadie les tiene muy en cuenta- dijo Ron con una sabiduría que muchas veces le hacía falta.

-¿Lovegood? – pregunto Dan -Creo que una vez fue para la casa en uno de mis cumpleaños, mi padre los invito una vez y Luna pregunto por Harry…a mamá no le gusto mucho el comentario-

-Supongo que alguna razón tendrá para llevarla a ella al baile- prosiguió Dan –Harry usualmente hace las cosas bien planeadas-

-Espero que Luna se cuide- señalo Hermione -Porque parece que muchas chicas le han agarrado envidia, incluso las de Beauxbatons-

Hermione apunto a todas las chicas que miraban con envidia a la joven Ravenclaw que comía como si nada hubiese pasado, la pequeña flor violeta que le había regalado Harry estaba tras de su oreja izquierda como decoración.

* * *

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

-¡David, la lechuza de Harry está en la ventana!- grito Madeleine Newman desde la cocina

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunto David Newman feliz –Veremos que dice. Porque no te llamas a Diana, estoy seguro que le gustara saber sobre Harry-

Madeleine dejo el dulce de pie que había hecho sobre la mesa del comedor y se dirigió hacia la pieza de su hija mientras David alimentaba la hermosa lechuza desde la ventana.

-¿Es verdad que llego la carta de Harry? ¡Vamos pá, léela, léela!- inquirió Diana saltando sobre el sillón

-Tranquila cariño, déjame abrir la carta primero- dijo David mientras cuidadosamente sacaba la carta del envoltorio

-Vamos cariño, léela en voz alta- dijo Madeleine mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su hiperactiva hija

-De acuerdo….-

_Estimado Sr. Newman,_

_No sabe lo feliz que se me es recibir una carta de su persona, muchas veces me pregunto cómo estarán usted y la Sra. Newman, que siempre me han recibido las veces que he viajado a Irlanda con motivos que serán mejor no nombrar, y que hablar de Diana, que siempre me acuerdo de ella cuando veo a algunas chicas del castillo._

_Con respecto sobre la visita al castillo. Es obvia la respuesta, ustedes estarán más que bienvenidos para venir y pasar algunos días acá en Escocia, el director Dumbledore estará encantado de darles hospedaje a ustedes en el castillo y como no, un pequeño tour de los lugares locales._

_Esperando su llegada,_

_Harry James Potter._

-¿Eso significa que iremos a ver a Harry?- pregunto Diana contiendo la emoción

-Así es cariño, porque no vas a tu pieza y empacas tus cosas- dijo Madeleine con una sonrisa

-¡Sí! ¡Iremos a ver a Harry, Iremos a ver a Harry!- tanteo Diana mientras saltaba por la casa

-Creo que alguien está feliz por ver a alguien- murmuro David mientras veía el paisaje que daba la ventana de su casa

-Diana ve a Harry como su héroe personal- dijo Madeleine abrazando a su esposo por la espalda –Es obvio que lo estima y quiere mucho, sin Harry, Diana no estaría con nosotros hoy-

-Lo sé cariño- dijo David melancólico mientras se acordaba del joven Potter

* * *

Dan miraba hacia el costado de la mesa de vez en cuando mientras almorzada en el gran comedor. Dan no estaba seguro si pedirle la mano a Ginny sería una buena idea, mas aun con Ron cerca. Después de todo, ya habían pasado varios días desde el anuncio del baile y a Dan no se le había ocurrido conseguir una cita hasta el ultimo día, Ron estaba por las mismas.

-Pss, Ron, puedo hablar contigo a solas un rato- dijo Dan mientras comía disimuladamente

-Claro- dijo Ron mientras tragaba las sobras que le quedaban del plato.

-Ehm, esto Ron…- murmuro Dan algo nervioso –Lo que pasa es que…bueno, ¿Te molestaría si llevo a Ginny al baile?- dijo Dan en voz baja mientras caminaban por los pasillos

-Oh, mira Dan- dijo Ron con empatía –Si hay alguien que debería llevar a Ginny al baile, ese serias tu amigo, yo sé bien que la cuidarías-

-¿Enserio? A bueno pues, entonces iré a donde Ginny y…-

-Ella ya tiene pareja para el baile Dan- interrumpió Ron sombrío

-Esto…¿ella qué?- exclamo Dan quedándose firme enfrente de la puerta de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

-Te digo que ya tiene pareja para el baile, parece que Longbottom se te adelanto porque ayer estaba diciéndole a todos que iría al baile con el- dijo Ron empático

-Ah, ¡maldición! No sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes preguntártelo, estaba nervioso porque te enojases conmigo por llevar a Ginny- dijo Dan frustrado

-Rayos Dan, no sabía que te importara tanto mi opinión- dijo Ron sintiéndose importante

-Claro Ron, somos mejores amigos, obvio que me importa- dijo Dan mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello –Bueno parece que somos tu y yo los único sin pareja para el baile, hasta Harry que solo viene de visita tiene pareja- dijo Dan pesimista

-¿Asique sin pareja para el baile, eh?- dijo una nueva voz

-Profesor Potter, ¿No conoce a alguien sin pareja para el baile? La profesora McGonagall se enfurecerá con nosotros si nos llevamos pareja- dijo Ron alarmado

-Bueno…- dijo James afirmándose de la puerta –Creo que las gemelas Patil están disponibles- exclamo James algo divertido con la situación

-¿Y qué hay de tu hermano, Dan? ¿Ya tiene pareja?- dijo James fingiendo despreocupación

-¿Harry? Si ya tiene, y desde el primer día- dijo Dan furioso consigo mismo –Le pidió la mano a Luna Lovegood enfrente de todos los alumnos en el gran comedor-

-¿Lovegood, eh?- dijo James acariciándose el mentón –Me pregunto cómo tomara las noticias Xeno, después de todo, aun que está un poco loco, es muy protector de Luna-

-¿Y qué hay de ti papá? ¿A quién llevaras tu?- dijo Dan algo divertido –Estoy seguro que mamá no le gustara verte con alguna profesora del colegio, menos a la profesora Sinistra que te ha hecho ojitos desde primero-

James escuchando el nombre de la profesora trago un nudo en la garganta y dijo

-Eh bueno, creo que este año no bailare- dijo James empezando a transpirar –prométeme hijo, que no le dirás nada a mamá sobre…-

-sobre la profesora Sinistra que quiere tenerte en sus garras desde que eran compañeros, si se papá- interrumpió Dan monótonamente

-¡Exacto! Ahora, tengo que hacer una llamada a tu mamá para decirle lo mucho que la quiero- dijo James apresurado –Hasta luego hijo, Ron-

-Hasta luego papá-

-Hasta luego profesor Potter-

Harry y Ron soltaron una carcajada después de que la figura de James se esfumara del pasillo.

-Tu padre está loco, loco de remate- dijo Ron riendo de oreja a oreja

-Sí, está loco por mamá- Dijo Dan calmándose un poco -además, yo he visto lo que pasa cuando mamá se enoja, y déjame decirte que no me gustaría estar en el lugar de mi padre si mamá se enterase de todas las veces que la profesora Sinistra ha coqueteado con papá-

-Eso no es nada, nunca te he contado la vez que papá llego con un beso bien rojo en la mejilla después de una noche de año nuevo, Fred tiene la memoria guardada en un frasco para la posteridad, a George todavía le duele la oreja de solo recordarlo…-

* * *

_Noche de Navidad, 1994, Gran Comedor_

Esa noche, el castillo de Hogwarts se había vestido de gala. No había lugar en donde no había decoración, especialmente el gran comedor, que parecía que hubiese sido remodelado desde cero. Todos estaban en sus respectivas túnicas de gala, incluso la estricta profesora McGonagall. Las chichas estaban más arregladas que nunca, y los chicos parecían llevar la ropa solo porque era obligación, la mayoría solo hablaba de Quidditch y hechizos.

En un rincón de encontraban Dan y Ron, conversando de sus respectivos regalos de navidad cuando apareció la hermosa Fleur Delacour con su pareja Roger Davies, quien no paraba de babear alado de ella.

Dan vestía un típico traje negro con un pequeña corbata de moño, su pelo castaño algo domado, pero aun no parecía que hubiese caso.

El traje de Ron parecía mas una prenda de mujer que de hombre, y aun con la ayuda de Dan, no parecía mas masculino que de cuando lo había conseguido en la mañana.

-¡Mira Dan, hay esta Delacour! ¡Y mira qué guapa se ve!- comento Ron intentando no babear

-Así parece- comento Dan que por alguna razón, se le hacía inmune el encanto de la joven -¿Dónde crees que estará Hermione?- comento Dan

-No lo sé, y la verdad, no importa- comento Ron enojado

Dan suspiro. Era obvio que Ron estaba aun enojado con Hermione después de que esta le dijese que ya estaba comprometida para el baile con otro.

-Daniel, Ronald, que gusto verlos- dijo una voz detrás de los chicos

Ron inmediatamente salto de su puesto en el gran comedor ante la espontanea voz.

-¡Dan, tu hermano casi me hace tener un infarto!- comento Ron tomándose el corazón en señal de dolor

-Disculpa Ronald- comento Harry mientras se sentaba alado de su hermano

Dan no pudo contenerse y miro el esplendido atuendo que lucía su hermano.

Era un azul marino fuerte, que llevaba pequeños broches hechos de oro, además tenía unas hombreras muy estilizadas. Tenía un pequeño reloj de bolsillo que salía de su bolsillo y su guante blanco había sido reemplazado por uno negro hecho de piel de dragón. El cambio más notorio era su cabello que estaba suelto, en vez de la trenza que siempre llevaba.

_Woah, ahora sí que Harry se parece a papá_ pensó Dan.

-Y dime Daniel, ¿quién es tu pajera para el baile de navidad?- comento Harry mientras observaba la sala.

-Parvati Patil- comento Dan algo molesto

-¿Enserio? Porque no me la presentas después- dijo Harry –De seguro debe ser una fina señorita digna de un Potter- comento Harry giñando el ojo

Dan se golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa y murmuro un 'seguro' sin mirar.

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de alumnos, la mayoría muy bien vestidos, incluyendo al profesor Potter quien solo miraba su plato intentando ignorar la mirada de lujuria que le daba la guapa profesora Sinistra.

-Parece que nuestro padre tiene una admiradora- comento Harry

-No sabes lo problemas que le ha dado a papá durante todos estos años- comento Dan mientras comía de su plato

-Parece que mi pareja acaba de llegar, si me disculpan chicos, Daniel, Ronald- dijo Harry mientras se paraba de su asiento para recibir a la joven chica de Ravenclaw

Daniel miro sorprendido a la pareja de Harry, quien por primera vez, vestía un atuendo de gala y llevaba maquillaje.

-Woah, mira Dan, Luna se ve de pelos- comento Ron con la boca abierta

Y así era, porque Luna por primera vez llevaba un traje rosado de seda. Su pelo estaba arreglado en un fino moño y su ojos le daban un look de sorpresa con el maquillaje, sus mejillas un poco rojas de tanta atención que recibía.

-¡Harry, que gusto verte!- grito Luna mientras se abalanzaba contra el chico

-Señorita Lovegood, se ve esplendida esta noche- comento Harry mientras inhalaba la esencia de flores que tenia Luna

-Gracias, tú no te vez nada mal- comento Luna sonrojada

-Y dígame Srta. Lovegood- dijo Harry soltando a la joven – ¿En donde esta mi collar?-

Luna hizo una señal de alto y sacando un pequeño collar de su busto, dijo.

-Este es un collar para repeler a los Nargles, suelen aparecer a esta fecha de año y principalmente se encuentran en los muérdagos- comento Luna con el collar en la mano. Era un pequeño corcho de cerveza de mantequilla amarrado a un hilo, pero Harry sabía que había algo más en ello.

Tomando el collar de las suaves manos de la chica, se lo puso alrededor de su cuello y con una última sonrisa tomo a la chica del brazo y se dirigió a la mesa.

-Y dime Luna- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la mesa de los Ravenclaw, lejos de los demás -¿Cómo están tus padres?-

-Papá está muy feliz con tu entrevista, dice que sus ventas se triplicaron desde la fecha- comento Luna feliz –Y mamá sigue en sus experimentos como siempre, dice que ha encontrado un contra-hechizo para el hechizo de cosquillas- comento Luna con una risilla

-Me alegro de saberlo- dijo Harry

Después de hablar por unos momentos sobre varias conspiraciones absurdas, la profesora McGonagall llamo a los campeones para que abriesen el Baile de Navidad.

Harry y Luna se levantaron, y poniéndose alado de una envidiosa Fleur y un muy distraído Roger Davies, cada campeón y su pareja comenzaron a entrar a la pista de baile.

El baile estuvo descente. Todos parecían tener una buena postura, Harry el más notorio.

_Parece que las clases de baile con el famoso Nicolás Flames por fin dan frutos_ pensó Harry.

Luna parecía estar encantada con el baile, pues miraba todo su alrededor mientras bailaba y a veces daba unos movimientos bastante extravagantes.

Viktor parecía bailar demasiado rígido pero su compañera, quien Harry luego noto ser la amiga de su hermano, Hermione, no parecía importarle.

Cedric bailaba con la guapa Cho Chang de Ravenclaw, ambos parecían estar muy pegados el uno al otro, porque la profesora McGonagall los mirabas con desaprobación.

Luego de cerrar el baile con el aplauso del público, los demás alumnos comenzaron a bailar, entre ellos el director Dumbledore con la profesora McGonagall, y el guardabosque Hagrid con la directora de Beauxbatons, Madam Maxime.

Luego de bailar por unos minutos, llego la hora de cenar y los campeones con sus citas se sentaron en la parte delantera del salón. El director Dumbledore dio un pequeño ejemplo de cómo servirse la comida para que luego todos empezaran a comer de su plato.

-Cedric, que gusto verte- comento Harry mientras se servía una ensalada

-Igualmente Harry, buena elección hay- comento Cedic con un giño en el ojo en la dirección de Luna, quien se comía un pudin de pan y nueces.

-Igualmente- comento Harry, y con una voz baja dijo – ¿Has tenido suerte con tu huevo, Cedric?-

Cedric sonrio y bajo un poco el tono.

-Si Harry, gracias a tu pequeña pista *giño* entendí la segunda prueba- dijo Cedric

Harry asintió y siguió comiendo de su ensalada.

-Dime Harry, ¿has visto algún Snorkack durante tu estancia en Hogwarts?- comento Luna

-No he ido al bosque prohibido, si eso quieres insinuar- dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa

-Qué pena, hay esta toda la diversión- murmuro Luna

-¿Algo que aportar al tema, señorita Delacour?- dijo Harry en voz alta

Fleur quien había estado observando al chico, salió de su estado estupefacto y se sonrojo al ser descubierta.

-Non, Monsieur Potter- dijo Fleur intimidada

-Harrry, tuviste suerte con tu drragón- dijo Krum en su acento búlgaro

-¿Suerte? Eso es para principiantes Viktor- dijo Harry –Hola señorita Granger-

-Hola Harry- dijo tímidamente Hermione

-¡Ja! ¡Ya verrras que la segunda prrueba es más difícil Potterr! Verremos quien gana esta vez- dijo Krum desafiante

-Que gane el mejor, Viktor- dijo Harry estirando la mano

Krum apretó la mano con más fuerza de lo necesario para luego seguir con su comida y conversar con su pareja.

-Director Dumbledore, ¿cómo se encuentra?- comento Harry en una voz neutral

-Ah, bien señor Potter, gracias por preguntar- dijo Dumbledore –Si no me equivoco, usted lleva un collar anti-Nargles en su cuello, buena elección- dijo Dumbledore con los ojos brillosos

-Gracias, de casualidad, ¿no sabe porque el ministro Crouch no está presente hoy?- dijo Harry

-Si, al parecer, el ministro Crouch no estaba en las mejores condiciones para venir hoy al castillo, así que declino la oferta de estadía de hoy- comento Dumbledore

-Qué pena, dígale que el campeón Potter le desea una pronta recuperación- dijo Harry

-Y así será- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa

La fiesta siguió con el mismo ritmo durante la noche, los gemelos Weasley parecían estar más hiperactivos que nunca, y sus bromas parecían siempre ir en la dirección de los Slytherin, Draco Malfoy el más recurrente.

-¡Hey, Harry! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo James mientras se sentaba entre medio de Harry y Krum

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo Harry aburrido

-Y dime, ¿Quién es esta fina señorita? Me parece haberla visto antes- dijo James fingiendo confusión

-¡Profesor Potter! Soy su alumna Luna Lovegood, ¿Acaso esta bajo un ataque de Torposoplos que no me recuerda?- dijo Luna indignada

-¿Luna Lovegood? Woah, luce muy bien hoy, estoy seguro de que Harry sabía muy bien a quien elegir, pues miren que bella se voy hoy-

Luna se tapo la boca con la mano para suprimir una risita y murmuro un pequeño gracias

-Dime Harry, ¿Alguna sorpresa antes de que me valla? ¿Alguna pista sobre la segunda prueba?- comento James entre seriedad y risa

-Nada supongo, y sobre la segunda prueba, esta todo controlado- dijo Harry

-Me parece bien, bueno, tengo que irme antes de que la profesora Sinistra me encuentre, adiós chicos- dijo James parándose de golpe para salir rápido por la entrada principal

-Tu padre se divertido- dijo Luna

-Eso supongo- comento Harry indiferente

Luego de varias peticiones de baile para Harry de algunas chicas, las cuales todas fueron declinadas, Harry decidió ir en busca del director Karkaroff para averiguar más sobre los planes de Voldemort.

-Me disculparías Luna, debo ir al lavadero- comento Harry mientras se paraba de su asiento

-Suerte con Karkaroff, Harry- dijo Luna con una sonrisa misteriosa –Espero que nos veamos luego-

Harry asintió y dándole un beso en la mequilla a la chica, se dirigió en busca del mortifago.

_Sorpréndeme Tom, cuales son los planes del Señor Tenebroso_ pensó Harry mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos. Harry podía ver a lo lejos muchas parejas en los rosales, entre ellas estaban Cedric y Cho, además de unos cuantos Gryffindors conversando. Harry pudo ver la silueta del director Karkaroff con la del profesor Snape a su lado.

_Asique, Severus por fin hace su trabajo_ pensó Harry satisfecho.

Sabiendo que Snape reportaría lo sabido a la Orden del Fenix, y además le contaría a Dumbledore sobre lo aprendido, Harry se dirigió hacia el gran comedor.

Harry estaba llegando ya a la puerta cuando escucho el grito de una chica, y luego, escuchar una cachetada resonar cerca de los arbustos, no pudiendo contenerse, Harry se agacho sigilosamente para observar a Fleur siendo acosada por su pareja de baile.

Harry recordando la situación de la señora Newman en Irlanda, no pudo distinguir entre Roger y el hombre que intento violar a Madeleine, y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca actuó.

-¡STUPEFACTO!- grito Harry

Roger cayó al suelo de inmediato, dejando a Fleur desorientada, Fleur miro hacia la entrada para ver a Harry aparecer entre los arbustos.

Harry inspecciono a una aturdida Fleur delicadamente con las manos, intenando no asustar, Harry tomo a la confundida chica de la cara y dijo.

-¿Está bien, señorita Delacour?-

-Oui- dijo Fleur volviendo a respirar normal nuevamente –Ese idiota me estaba forcejeando, el no entendía que yo no quería besarlo, pero era demasiado fuerte –dijo Fleur mientras agarraba a Harry de la cara –Pense…que algo malo pasaría, pero llegaste tu 'Arry, mi héroe para salvarme-

Antes de poder decirle algo a Fleur, Harry sintió como la chica le besaba suavemente. Harry, no sabiendo que hacer en la situación, hizo lo único que se le ocurrio. Beso a Fleur devuelta. Harry podía sentir los suaves labios de la joven contra los suyos, Fleur parecía estar encantada con su reacción, porque cada vez se hacía más apasionada con el joven.

Fue entonces cuando Harry recordó a Roger en el piso, y que esto no debía estar pasando en primer lugar.

Harry se separo de Fleur lentamente, y forzando una sonrisa dijo.

-Me alegro que se encuentre bien, señorita Delacour, pero yo ya debería irme, dígale al director Dumbledore sobre este incidente, él sabrá qué medidas tomar-

Ignorando las llamadas de la joven chica, Harry se dirigió a dentro del salón sin mirar atrás.

_Malditas hormonas._


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Escuchaste eso Dan? Jamás me hubiese imaginado que Hagrid fuese mitad gigante- comento Ron en voz baja mientras caminaba apresurado por los pasillos con su amigo Daniel Potter, dejando los rosales atrás.

-Yo tampoco, pero papá comento una vez que el tamaño de Hagrid era muy exagerado para ser solo una persona, asique ya me lo había propuesto- respondió Dan

Ron estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando un golpe por la espalda lo detuvo.

-¡Hey, más cuidado idiota!- grito Ron mientras se daba vuelta para ver quien había colisionado con el

-Oh, disculpa Ronald, estoy algo desorientado, mi error- dijo la confundida voz de Harry Potter

-O-Oh, n-no te preocupes H-Harry- tartamudeo algo asustado Ron

-¿Qué pasa hermano, porque estas así?- dijo Dan algo preocupado

-No nada, solo estoy algo…aturdido, nada más. ¡Srta. Lovegood, por aquí!- grito Harry mientras veía a su pareja caminar por las anchas puertas del gran comedor.

-¡Harry, ¿Dónde estabas? Las Brujas de MacBeth están tocando su mejor tema- dijo Luna mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba por en medio de toda la multitud.

-¿Tu hermano parece estar divirtiéndose, eh?-

-Así veo- comento Dan, intentándose de olvidar de su hermano y su buena suerte, Dan se dio vuelta y volvió a comentar con Ron sobre su nuevo tema de debate: Gigantes.

_Más tarde._

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts de la mano de su compañera de baile. Aun en la mente tenía su encuentro con Fleur y Roger, la imagen de una indefensa Fleur penetraba su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Harry suspiro, por un momento, confundió a un idiota joven de Hogwarts con un maleante de las calles, no se había dado ni cuenta y la palabra "ESTUPEFACTO" había salido de su boca. Harry pudo haber matado a Roger de no ser por la simple razón de que su boca no murmuro un encanto más letal.

-Aquí estamos, Sala común de Ravenclaw- dijo Harry mientras miraba la imagen de una señora de avanzada edad en el recuadro frente a él

-Gracias por la hermosa noche de hoy Harry, la pase muy bien- dijo Luna con una risilla

-El placer fue todo mío, Srta. Lovegood-

Luna salió de los brazos del joven Potter, y mirándolo con un ojo desafiante, apunto la cabeza del joven chico.

-Muérdago-

Harry miro confundido hacia arriba del, y con una pequeña sonrisa vio como una pequeña planta roja con hojas verdes colgada encima de él.

-Interesante, ¿Qué opina usted Srta. Lovegood?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa entre labios

-Opino que los muérdagos están llenos de Nargles, esos pequeños diablillos pueden ser muy peligrosos sin protección- dijo Luna con un tono serio

-Es verdad, por suerte- dijo Harry mientras apuntaba a su pecho –Yo estoy protegido-

-Así es- dijo Luna mientras se acercaba al chico y ponía sus manos contra su pecho- Pero yo no-

Harry sintió como la joven chica lo besaba suavemente, sus labios tenían un sabor muy peculiar a frambuesa. Harry sabia que esto era incorrecto, tan incorrecto como su episodio con Fleur, pero viendo la sonrisa de Luna mientras lo besaba y las caricias de la chica, Harry no podía hacer nada más que seguir con su pequeño dilema. Finalmente, después de que ambos quedaran sin oxigeno, Harry se despego de Luna, y dándole una pequeña sonrisa, dijo.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de irme Srta. Lovegood, ¿La vere mañana en el gran comedor, verdad?-

-Por supuesto, adiós Harry- dijo la chica giñandole el ojo

Harry dio un pequeño saludo con la mano para luego darse la media vuelta y volver a su pieza.

_Esta noche se hace cada vez más complicada._

* * *

-Harry, mi chico, ¿Cómo amaneciste esta mañana?- dijo Dumbledore mientras conjuraba una silla para el joven

-Bien supongo, he tenido problemas nuevamente con usted sabe maestro…sueños- dijo Harry mientras se arreglaba su cabello en una pequeña trenza

-Ah sí, ya hablaremos de eso luego, ahora, esperemos que el Severus llege de su clase para hablar sobre Karkaroff y estaremos listos para recibir a la familia Newman en el castillo-

Harry se ilumino ante la mención de la familia Newman, hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba su llegada y ya se está poniendo algo ansioso.

Un golpe en la puerta de la oficina del director rompió su cadena de pensamientos y luego vio entrar a un furioso Severus Snape en la sala.

-¿Dura mañana, Severus?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Parcialmente, ese mocoso de Longbottom otra vez destruyo uno de mis calderos y por poco e inunda la sala con una poción mal hecha- dijo Snape molesto –Ahora cambiando el tema…-

-Ayer tuve un encuentro con Igor, según él, su marca ha empezado a arder no hace mucho, como la mía, dice que todo empezó desde La Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Dice estar asustado por el posible retorno del Señor Tenebroso, pero más allá de eso, su información es inútil-

Dumbledore asintió hacia Severus, y dándole una mirada de aprobación, apunto hacia la puerta. Snape cogiendo el mensaje salió de la sala sin decir otra palabra.

-El Sr. Snape es alguien muy útil cuando la situación lo amerita, pero cada vez se nos hace más difícil sacar información desde su parte, Tom se está haciendo muy privado comparado con años anteriores-

-Asi es, pero no hay que ponernos tan negativos, después de todo, Crouch Jr. aun esta bajo nuestro poder, estoy seguro que el soltara información crucial antes de la tercera prueba- dijo Dumbledore acariciándole la barba –Bueno, basta de palabrerías, ¿Por qué no vamos a los terrenos de Hogwarts y le damos la bienvenido a nuestros nuevos huéspedes?-

-Por supuesto, maestro-

* * *

-Por decima vez cariño, estamos caminando en círculos- dijo frustrada la voz de Madeleine Newman

-Ahh tonterías, yo sé exactamente a donde voy, ya verás- dijo David Newman intentando mantener su orgullo

-¿Estás seguro? Porque creo haber pasado ya por esa cabaña antes- dijo Madeleine apuntando a la gran cabaña de Hagrid

-Talvez...Mira es el Sr. Dumbledore y ahí está Harry, ¡Harry!- grito David

-¡Sr. Newman!, que gusto verlo- comento Harry mientras le daba un abrazo al feliz hombre

-Harry has crecido tanto desde que te vi, un gusto de verlo cara a cara nuevamente Albus- dijo David

-El gusto es mío-

-Harry, miro que alto estas, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte- dijo Madeleine mientras abraza con fuerzas al chico

-Igualmente, Srta. Newman- respondió Harry algo complicado mientras intentaba respirar

-¡Harry, Harry!-

Harry sintió los pequeños brazos de Diana aferrados con fuerzas ante su pierna izquierda

-Diana, ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Harry confundido

-Porque no nos has visitado, te extrañe- dijo Diana entre llantos

-Porque no vamos al castillo y hablamos allá, los alumnos ya deberían estar llegando el Gran Comedor para el desayuno- comento Dumbledore mientras apuntaba hacia las puertas del castillo

* * *

-Hey Dan, ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos que están con tu hermano?- dijo Ron mientras devoraba su plato en la mesa de los Gryffindor

-¿Eh, de que hablas Ron?- dijo Dan mientras buscaba a su hermano por la gran sala

Dan encontró a su hermano sentado en la esquina de la mesa de los Ravenclaw conversando animadamente con una familia, parecían ser extranjeros, porque miraban todo el castillo como cuando el llego a Hogwarts en su primer año. Dan miro de reojo a su padre en la mesa de profesores, la cara de James Potter reflejaba angustia y algo de envidia, pero parecía estar controlándose de saltar y retar al hombre que hablaba con su hijo a un duelo de magia.

-Te lo juro Harry, cuando dijeron que ibas a ser el cuarto campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, casi me da un paro cardiaco- comento David mientras comía de su plato

-Fue bastante sorpresivo, pero ya todo está bajo control- dijo Harry giñando el ojo

-¿Enserio? Solo espero que no termines herido, Madeleine haría un escándalo, es muy sobre-protectora- susurro David

Harry vio con el rabillo del ojo a Malfoy caminar entre los pasillos con los hombros caídos, sus guarda-espaldas fuera del rango de vista.

-El director Dumbledore les mostrara su lugar de hospedaje, si quieren comunicarse conmigo solo comuníquense con el director Dumbledore y el les dirá en donde me encuentro, ahora si me disculpan, tengo un asunto pendiente muy importante al cual atender-

Harry siguió a Draco a través del Gran Comedor, ignorando la mirada de Fleur que lo seguía con los ojos

-¡Malfoy, espera!-

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? ¿Viniste a humillarme nuevamente?- dijo Draco con voz vehemente

-Nada de eso, vine a aquí solo para hablar contigo, nada de hechizos- dijo Harry apuntando a su varita guardada

-¿Hablar? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar Potter- dijo Draco mientras le daba la espalda al cuarto campeón y seguía con su camino

Harry saco su varita, y con un encanto no verbal tiro a Malfoy contra la pared, caminando hacia el joven caído, lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo en contra de la pared.

-Puede que tu no tengas nada que hablar Malfoy, pero yo sí, hay asuntos, asuntos importantes del cuales debemos conversar-

-Argh, ¿Qué tipo de asuntos?- pregunto Draco mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor de su costilla

-Asuntos como tu lado de bando en la guerra, dime Malfoy, ¿De qué lado estas?- pregunto Harry

-¿Qué lado? Eso no te incumbe, Potter- dijo Draco con terquedad

-Claro que no, pero eso depende, ¿quieres salir con vida de esto? No creas que siguiendo a Voldemort…-

-¡No digas su nombre!-

-Calla, No creas que siguiendo a Voldemort te lleve al lado vencedor, puede que tu no lo entiendas, pero servir a Voldemort es más que ponerse una capa negra y tirar maleficios a quien se te cruce enfrente-

-¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Cuál es tu motivo para venir a hablar conmigo?- pregunto Draco confundido

-Mi motivo es simple, ayudar, aunque no lo creas, tienes un gran potencial Malfoy, no por tu dinero o por el poder de tu padre, sino por los tus propios meritos, dime, ¿Qué piensas de tu madre?-

-Qué rayos, ¿qué tiene que ver mi madre en esto, Potter?- dijo Draco furioso

-Todo, necesito a un ayudante, alguien que tenga acceso a los planes de Voldemort y sepa sobre sus lugares de encuentro, si me ayudas y me consigues información sobre él, puedo ayudarte para darte refugio a ti y a tu madre en casos de crisis-

-¿Ayuda, quien necesita de tu ayuda?-

-Tal vez ahora no, pero pronto veras que una lucha se acerca, y tú jugaras un rol importante en ella, lo quieras o no, tu apellido te condena, Malfoy-

Harry vio el conflicto interno que tenia Malfoy consigo mismo, viendo que no recibiría alguna respuesta pronto, soltó al joven de los hombros y dio un paso atrás.

-Tienes un plazo de dos meses para darme una respuesta Malfoy, tú elijes. Servir a Voldemort en miseria y sufrimiento como lo hizo tu padre, con la posibilidad de morir de cualquier dia ya sea por luchar con él o por Voldemort mismo, todos saben que él no acepta errores ni fallos-

-O puedes ayudarme a derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas, te aseguro que tu nombre quedara limpio y el ministro y toda la comunidad de magos en general sabrán que ayudaste por una buena causa-

-Si es que llegase a elegir ayudarte, cosa que no aseguro Potter, ¿Podrías ayudar a mi padre?- pregunto Draco algo desconfiado

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero tu padre no tiene redención de sus actos, al menos que confiese todo lo que ha hecho, aun así, el ministro no lo dejaría libre. Tu madre en cambio, puede salir sin algún conflicto-

Draco finalmente apretó la mano del joven Potter, y dando una pequeña reverencia, salió del lugar sin decir más.

Harry vio la silueta de Draco desaparecer por los pasillos, y con una pequeña sonrisa, siguió su camino hacia el gran comedor.

_Todo de acuerdo al plan._

* * *

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y los alumnos extranjeros conversaban animadamente en las gradas. Prácticamente todo el castillo estaba afuera frente al Lago Negro, mientras que los preparativos para la que la segunda prueba comenzara se hacían acabo. En lo más alto de las gradas de los Gryffindors se encontraban Dan y sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione conversando fieramente sobre las posibilidades de la segunda prueba.,

-Te lo juro Ron, ¡Si vuelves a decir que la segunda prueba tiene que ver con comida te hechizare de aquí hasta el fondo del Lago Negro!- dijo Hermione enfadada

-Ah vamos, tu sabes que Ron solo bromea, ¿verdad, Ron?- pregunto Dan intentando entre-ponerse entre los dos

-Ah sí claro, una broma- murmuro Ron –¿Hey, no es esa tu madre, Dan?-

Dan miro entre la multitud y pudo notar la cabeza pelirroja de su madre cerca del puesto del jurado, su padre alado de ella conversando animadamente con Ludo Bagman.

-Me permiten un segundo- dijo Dan partiendo a ver a su madre

Lily Potter miro un poco enojada a su esposo quien no podía parar de hablar con el magnate Ludo Bagman sobre el único tema que su esposo podía hablar en momentos como este: Quidditch.

-¿Aun piensa que Inglaterra tiene oportunidades?-pregunto James afligido

-¡Por supuesto! Y con la caída de Alemania no hace mucho, está muy cerca de quedar en las finales, eso, si es que Bulgaria no ganase el siguiente partido- comento Bagman

-Es verdad, además Irlanda…-

-James, ¿puedes venir un momento?- interrumpió su esposa molesta

-Si claro cariño- dijo James, y dándole la mano al Sr. Bagman se volvió a donde su esposa solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Ouch cariño!, ¿Y eso porque?- pregunto James mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¿Me invitas a ver la segunda prueba en donde nuestro HIJO va a concursar y a ti solo se te ocurre hablar de Quidditch?-

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que no he podido hablar con el gran Ludo Bagman desde el torneo mundial de Quidditch, y como hoy el estaba aca…-

-¡Ya!, no quiero escuchar mas sobre tus excusas, ¿Has visto a Harry por algún lado?- dijo Lily preocupada

-Eh no, la última vez estaba con Albus…-

-¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Por aquí!-

Dan corrió donde sus padres y con un fuerte salto se abalanzo contra su madre

-Daniel, que gusto verte- exclamo Lily mientras abrazaba a su hijo

-¿Por casualidad no han visto a Harry?-

-No, te íbamos a preguntar lo mismo…-

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

-Qué hermoso encuentro, ¿no lo cree usted Sr. Newman?- dijo la voz del cuarto campeón

Lily vio a su hijo aparecer entre la multitud. Alado de Harry apareció un hombre no mayor de treinta y cinco, su mano cayó sobre el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo.

-Usted debe ser la Sra. Potter, me presento soy David Newman- dijo el hombre con una pequeña reverencia

-Lily Potter- respondió mientras se aferraba de Dan con fuerzas inconscientemente

-Mamá….Aire…- suplico en vano Dan

-Harry, David, ¿Dónde están?- apareció la voz de una joven –Cuanta gente, oh, aquí están chicos-

Una señora no mayor de treinta apareció entre la multitud, su cabello rubio saltando de un lado para otro, su rostro estaba muy bien formado, y vestía un atuendo muy hermoso de color verde, muy típico de Irlanda.

-Usted debe ser Lily la madre de Harry, soy Madeleine Newman, mucho gusto- dijo la voz angelical de Madeleine

-El gusto es mío- dijo Lily mientras intentaba no mirar con envidia de cómo la mujer abrazaba a Harry por atrás y el muchacho se dejaba como si nada

-Dime Harry, ¿no has visto a Diana por ahí?- pregunto Madeleine

-No Sra. Newman, pero no se preocupe, Dumbledore de seguro debe estar con ella, no hay de alarmarse-

Harry podía sentir una pequeña mirada que sus padres le daban pero el solo los ignoro, viendo a su alrededor en busca de su maestro, Harry no noto el pequeño bulto amarillo que salió entre la multitud y se lanzo contra el de la nada.

-¡Harry, aquí estas!- grito una chica con alegría

-Srta. Lovegood, que tal- Harry sintió como Luna se aferraba de el, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas en su cintura

-Hay basta ya con eso Harry, dime Luna- dijo Luna con una risilla mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del ya no tan estoico chico

-Lo intentare, Srta. Lovegood- dijo Harry mientras veía a Luna lucir un explendido traje amarillo de una pieza, su cabello parecía estar tomado en una especie de cola de caballo y traía maquillaje con ella

Todos los adultos miraron el intercambio entre los dos jóvenes, mientras que Dan solo miraba confundido a Harry.

-¡Harry, no me habías dicho que tenias una novia!- dijo David intentando aguantarse la risa

-Lo que diga, Sr. Newman- dijo Harry inconciente

-Vamos Harry, mis padres están aquí, acompáñame- dijo Luna mientras se soltaba de él y lo tiraba con la mano hacia las gradas de los Ravenclaw

-Hablamos luego, Sr. Newman, Sra. Newman, padre, madre, hermano- dijo Harry mientras se despedía cordialmente

-¡Adiós hijo, te queremos!-grito James con orgullo

-Así que- comento David mientras veía la figura de Harry desparecer entre la multitud- ustedes son los padres de Harry, ¿eh?-

-Así es- comento James mientras se ponía en frente de su esposa

-Deben estar muy orgullosos de él, es un gran chico, nuestra familia le debe mucho a él- comento Madeleine mientras se aferraba a su esposo

-Es verdad, se ha transformado en todo un hombre- dijo Lily más para sí misma

_Espero que algún día nos perdones, hijo._

* * *

-Pero si no es Harry Potter- dijo una voz muy familiar para Harry

-Sr. Lovegood, cuánto tiempo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Xenophilius tomo a Harry de la mano y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Xeno- murmuro Xenophilius mientras soltaba al chico –Sigues igual de terco como de siempre-

-_Consuetudinis magna vis est(Los viejos hábitos son duros de matar)_-

-Harry, cariño, mira cuanto has crecido- dijo la voz de Selena Lovegood

Hace tiempo que Harry había olvidado lo que era ser el centro de atención, aun así, se sentía bien ser reconocido después te tanto tiempo encerrado en la casa de Dumbledore.

Harry vio a la Sra. Lovegood mirarlo con una expresión de cariño muy común, sus ojos grises como los de su hija estaban llenos de amor y cariño, su hermosa figura y cabello rubio la hacían parecer mucho más joven de lo que era.

-No sabía que ustedes se conocieran tan bien, mamá- dijo Luna algo confundida

-¿Conocernos bien? Cariño, el joven que esta frente a ti salvo la vida de tu madre- comento Xeno mientras ponía su mano en la cintura de su mujer

-¿En serio?- dijo Luna con un nuevo aire –¿Es verdad que salvaste a mamá?-

-Así es, pero fue hace tiempo, nada importante- dijo Harry intentando parecer despreocupado

-¿Nada importante? Sin ti Harry, hoy yo no estaría con vida- dijo Selena mientras miraba a Harry

-Solo hice lo correcto Sra. Lovegood, cualquier lo hubiese hecho-

-Sí, pero el precio que tuviste que pagar fue grande-

-¿Precio, qué precio?- interrumpió Luna confundida

-Eh bueno, si te fijas bien…-

-**NECESITAMOS A LOS CUATROS CAMPEONES FRENTE A LA MESA DEL JURADO PARA QUE LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA COMIENSE**-

La voz del director Dumbledore resonó por todo el lugar, algún se taparon el odio ante la magnitud del sonido. Harry asintió hacia el Sr. Lovegood para y dándole un pequeño abrazo a Luna y a Selena, se dirigió hacia a los jueces.

Harry llego justo a tiempo para ver a Cedric salir desde las gradas de Hufflepuff, luciendo el atuendo oficial de los campeones. No pronto salió una enfadada Fleur desde las gradas de Ravenclaw, su atuendo luciendo su hermosa figura, logrando que más de un chico se tapara sus partes íntimas para no levantar sospechas. Fue Krum el último en llegar quien solo miraba a los demás competidores con una mirada de superioridad.

Dumbledore tosió levemente, y poniendo su varita en su cuello, dijo.

**-Ahora que nuestros campeones están aquí, les doy la bienvenida a todos los presentes a la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Antes de comenzar, les quiero dar un cordial saludo a todos quienes nos acompañan hoy-**

**-Ahora, nuestros cuatros campeones tienes una hora, exactamente una hora para recuperar lo más precioso que tienen. Al sonar el silbato la tarea empieza. Ahora a la cuenta de tres: uno…dos…¡tres!-**

El silbato sonó en el frío aire de invierno. Todas las tribunas se convirtieron en gritos y aplausos, especialmente las de Hufflepuff, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Harry espero que todos los campeones entraran al agua para luego sacar su varita y apunadonce a si mismo, dijo.

_**-revelare-**_

La ropa de Harry se desintegro y un traje de agua color azul marino apareció en su cuerpo, tomando un puñado de branquialgas desde su bolsillo, se lo metió a la boca y entro al agua.

El agua está congelada, varios grados bajos ceros, por suerte Harry ya había practicado antes de la prueba asique su efecto no fue mayor en el. Harry sintió como el efecto de las branquialgas empezaban a aparecer conforme se hundía más y más en el fondo del Lago Negro, su piel se torno más oscura, adaptándose a la presión del agua, y unas especies de branquias aparecieron en su cuello, sus pulmones estaban en fuego pero Harry ignoro el desagradable sentimiento y fue en busca de su objetivo.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al agua y cada trago de agua que tomaba era como oxigeno puro, el agua se torno tibia y su piel parecía hecha de escamas, como la de un pez. Harry vio a Cedric luchar a lo lejos con una especie de pulpo negro, pero parecía que el chico no tenía problemas asique siguió adelante sin mirar atrás.

De repente, Harry escucho unos murmullos tras del, y alzando la vista vio un grindylow aferrarse hacia él, sin mucho esfuerzo conjuro un hechizo no verbal de congelamiento, haciendo que el pequeño demonio quedara estático, como si fuese de hielo.

Harry nado hacia en donde escuchaba unos hermosos cantos bajo el mar, aun sin conocer quién era su objetivo, nado con fuerzas para poder lograr terminar con la prueba lo mas antes posible.

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora..._

Harry vio a lo lejos una gran cantidad de sirenas y tritones salir desde sus hogares hechos de piedras bajo el mar. Para Harry, esto le recordaba mucho al libro sobre Atlantis que había leído.

_... ya ha pasado media hora, así que no nos des largas si no quieres_

_que lo que buscas se quede criando algas..._

Los tritones y las sirenas se acercaron a él, sus lanzas puntiagudas apuntaban peligrosamente a sus órganos vitales. Harry vio a lo lejos cuatro figuras atadas a cuatro palos en medio del fondo del lago.

Harry apunto hacia los cuatros cautivos y dándole una señal de espera y un símbolo de tres se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

Harry vio a la novia de Cedric, Cho Chang, atada a una cuerda entre las piernas. Mas alado esta Hermione, quien dedujo que era la rehén de Krum, quien parecía ya estar poniéndose verde por la presión y la falta de oxigeno. Alado de ella había una joven chica, no mayor de ocho o nueve años, quien por su cabello plateado dedujo que era la hermana chica de Fleur, ella parecía estar en peores condiciones que las otras dos por su reducida edad, aun así, Harry no hizo movimiento alguno de soltarla para no provocar alguna riña contra los seres del lago. Finalmente Harry giro la cabeza para ver a su propio rehén.

_Era de esperar, sobretodo de mi maestro, tan astuto e informado como siempre._

Harry se mantuvo frente a los cuatro rehenes sin hacer un movimiento, esperando por los otros campeones a que llegaran.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, vio a Cedric aparecer desde tras de las rocas del mar, su ropa toda manchada de tinta negra, y con un pequeño hechizo rompió las cuerdas de Cho Chang.

-Harry queda poco tiempo- dijo Cedric, su cabeza envuelta en una burbuja gigante

-No te preocupes, yo esperare a los otros campeones- dijo Harry casualmente

Cedric asintió, sabiendo que Harry tenía un plan y viendo que era el primero en sacar al rehén, agarro a Cho del brazo y la tiro con fuerzas hacia la superficie para luego seguirla por las frías aguas del lago.

No mucho después de Cedric apareció Krum, quien se había convertido en la mitad de un tiburón, sus fuertes mandíbulas rompieron la cuerda de Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces. Viendo que Harry ni se movía de su lugar, no se apresuro en nadar hacia la superficie.

Harry espero y espero, pero Fleur no llegaba. Imaginando que tal vez se había quedado atrapada o desviada del camino, Harry no tuvo otra opción que liberar a los dos rehenes restantes.

Viendo que los tritones y las sirenas aun estaban cerca y miraban cada uno de sus movimientos, Harry saco su varita y apuntando hacia las criaturas dijo.

_-Inmovilus-_

Algunas pudieron escapar de su encanto, mientras que las otras se quedaron rígidas al ser pilladas por el chico. Inmediatamente, Harry saco una pequeña daga desde el bolsillo de su traje y corto las cuerdas de los dos rehenes restantes. Harry sintió como los efectos de las branquialgas empezaban a desparecer, asique se apresuro en llevar a los dos rehenes y nadar con fuerzas hacia la superficie. De repente, Harry sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la pierna, ignorando el dolor siguió sin mirar abajo hasta llegar al a superficie.

-¿Harry? ¡Hay esta Harry, profesor Dumbledore, rápido, traiga una manta!-

Harry podía escuchar las voces a lo lejos, su respiración se acostumbraba a la normal, y él podía empezar a sentir el frio del lago nuevamente. Harry sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y lo empujaba hacia la superficie de la plataforma.

-¡Harry, hijo!, ¿estás bien?- vino la voz de James Potter

Harry vio como toda la multitud le aplaudía, incluso los de las escuelas extranjeras. Todos estaban aplaudiendo y gritando, unos más fuertes que otros, era un caos total. Harry veía a lo lejos a la familia Newman gritar mientras intentaban pasar por la multitud. Entonces fue cuando su rehén abrió los ojos y miro a Harry con una expresión de total impresión y horror.

-¿Potter, cual es el significado de esto?- chillo la voz de la muchacha

-Un gusto verla a usted también, Srta. Greengrass- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Pero que…-

-¿Dónde está mi hegmanita?, ¡Donde!-

-¡Fleur!- vino la voz de la pequeña niña

Todos vieron el hermoso encuentro entre las hermanas Delacour que se abrazaban con fuerzas, muchos aplaudieron mientras que otros veían a Harry con envidia cuando Fleur se lanzo encima de él.

-¡Harry, que alegría!- grito James mientras afirmaba al chico de pie –Supongo que no sabias pero no era realmente necesario salvar a la chica. Dumbledore no lo abría permitido-

-Lo sé, pero mi moral no me dejaría tranquilo si la dejaba hay- comento Harry mientras hacia un pequeño encanto de calentamiento en su cuerpo –Además, perder algunos puntos por llegar más tarde no me afecta-

Harry vio como la señora Pomfrey trataba su atención en Hermione, Krum, Cedric, Cho y Daphne Greengrass, su rehén, quien no paraba de mirarlo con un aire de furia y a la vez confusión.

-'Arry, oh 'Arry, gracias por salvar a mi hegmanita, no tenias porque pero lo hicigte, merci- dijo Fleur mientras lloraba en su pecho

Harry intento no ver la mirada de conocimiento que le daba su padre mientras los jueces daban sus votos. Harry podía ver a lo lejos a Dumbledore conversar con una sirena quien tenía una cara de furia inmensa, al parecer, su muestra en el lago no les fue de su agrado. Ignorando las llamadas de su padre, Harry se dirigió hacia la señora Pomfrey con Fleur aun en sus brazos, quien parecía estar contenta de estar ahí.

Harry podía sentir la mirada del director Karkaroff en su nuca, pero el solo la ignoro mientras conversaba con la señora Pomfrey para que no lo atendiera.

-Se lo prometo, estoy bien, ningún rasguño ni nada- comento Harry mientras mostraba su figura –Estoy bien-

-No me interesa Sr. Potter, usted viene y se recuesta en mi camilla, no me importa si Merlín mismo viene y lo cura él, no estaré contenta hasta darle yo un chequeo- exclamo la señora Pomfrey enfadada

Harry suspiro resignado, sabiendo sobre la sobreprotección que era la enfermera de Hogwarts, intento sacar a Fleur de sus brazos para sentarse en la camilla.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, que significa esto Sr. Potter!- grito la señora Pomfrey mientras le atendía la pierna a Harry

Harry pudo notar que casi todos los presentes lo miraban, incluso su maestro Dumbledore.

-Esto se llama sacrificio, Sra. Pomfrey- dijo Harry mientras se sacaba su bota derecha para mostrar una horrenda pierna de acero llenas de rasguños y mordeduras.

-¿Qué clase de sacrificio es esto, Sr. Potter?- dijo Dumbledore mientras analizaba la pierna del chico con interés

-Alquimia, por supuesto- dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa –No hay sacrificio más grande que el de dar una parte de ti por salvar la vida de una persona-

-¿Enserio? ¿Y se puede saber de qué persona estamos hablando?- dijo Dumbledore con los ojos brillosos

-El habla de mi esposa, Harry le salvo la vida una vez hace mucho tiempo- dijo la voz de un hombre mientras se integraba a la conversación

Harry vio entrar al Sr. Lovegood con su esposa y Luna en sus brazos, quien miraba a Harry con un nuevo aire de respeto.

-Así es Albus, es una larga historia, pero lo importante es que dejen a Harry en paz con su dilema, no hay necesidad de cuestionarlo por sus actos pasados- dijo Selena mientras miraba a Harry con cariño

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando Ludo Bagman apareció en la escena para decirles que la puntuación de los campeones estaba por darse. Harry salto desde su camilla ignorando el dolor de su pierna y fue a donde los jueces para esperar su resultado.

Mientras todos se ponían en sus lugares en las gradas y los jueces discutían sobre los puntajes, finalmente fue Dumbledore quien hizo callar a todos y poniendo su varita en su cuello, dijo.

-Damas y caballeros, luego de una pequeña charla con los jueces, y una discusión con una de las sirenas sobre lo sucedido en el fondo del mar, hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Los puntajes son los siguientes:

-La señorita Delacour ha mostrado un excelente uso del encantamiento casco-burbuja, aunque fue atacada ferozmente por los grindylows cuando llegaba a la meta, provocando que no pudiese recuperar a su hermana. Los jueces le conceden un puntaje total de dieciocho puntos-

Algunas tribunas aplaudieron con respeto mientras que Fleur hundía la cabeza en sus manos.

-El campeón Diggory también uso el encantamiento casco-burbuja, siendo el primero en rescatar a su rehén, aunque tardo algunos minutos después de la hora concedida. El jurado le otorga veinticinco puntos-

Harry vio como la multitud de Hufflepuff cantaba alegremente un coro de victoria mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban el nombre de Cedric.

-El campeón Krum ha usado un encantamiento de transformación incompleta, mas, logro salvar a su objetivo de todos modos, llegando el segundo lugar tras el campeón Diggory. El jurado le otorga veinticuatro puntos-

Hubo varios aplausos y gritos de parte de los de Durmstrang y Slytherin, pero pareciera que Karkaroff era el más ruidoso en celebrar.

-Y por último, nuestro cuarto campeón Potter nos ha enseñado un audaz uso de las branquialgas- siguió Dumbledore –Aunque llego en último lugar, la reina de las sirenas nos ha dado a conocer que el señor Potter fue el primero en llegar hacia los rehenes, y el que retraso en llegar a la superficie se debe al esperar a que los otros campeones se llevaran a sus rehenes a salvo. Los miembros del jurado hemos acordado en darle al joven Potter diez puntos extras además de lo normal otorgado, dado por su conducta moral, al estar seguro de que todos estuviesen a salvo antes de rescatar a su propio rehén. El jurado le otorga un puntaje no menor de treinta y tres puntos-

El lugar se lleno de aplausos y gritos, todos celebraban mientras que algunos intentaban darle la mano a Harry en señal de apoyo. Harry sonrió un poco y alzo la mano en señal de agradecimiento, dando una pequeña reverencia.

Harry camino entre la multitud en camino hacia su cuarto cuando sintió que alguien lo toma bruscamente de los hombros.

-¿Ocurre algo, Srta. Greengrass?- dijo Harry despreocupado, como si la intensa mirada de la rubia chica no le afectara

-Sí, ocurre algo Potter, ¿Podrías decirme cual es la razón por la cual era tu rehén? Jamás hemos hablado en nuestras vidas, y si mal no recuerdo, esta es la primera vez que estas en este castillo- respondió Daphne Greengrass enfurecida

-Ah, ¿acaso el Sr. Greengrass no te ha contado nada? Que dilema tengo acá- dijo Harry mientras tomaba a la chica de las manos para sacársela de encima

-¿Mi padre, que tiene que ver en todo esto?- dijo Daphne mientras ojeaba a Harry desconfiada

-El es un factor importante, después de todo, él fue quien firmo nuestro contrato de casamiento mágico- respondió Harry mientras se arreglaba el cabello

Daphne miro a Harry en estado de shock, su boca no podía formar palabras y sus ojos verdes miraban a Harry con horror.

-N-No…E-Esto debe ser un broma, ¿-V-Verdad, Po-Potter?- tartamudeo Daphne

-Nada de eso Srta. Greengrass, me parece extraño que el Sr. Greengrass no le haya informado sobre nuestro estado, después de todo, el contrato fue firmado hace ya más de dos años- dijo Harry mientras veía con algo de empatía hacia la pobre chica

Daphne cayó al suelo de la nada, sus piernas no podían soportarla después de las desastrosas noticias, Daphne sintió como las lagrimas se le formaban en sus ojos pero intento no llorar parecer débil, aun asi fallo miserable en el intento cuando un sollozar se escapo entre sus labios.

Harry camino hacia la pobre chica y levantándola con sus manos se la llevo al pecho.

-Parece que no esperaba unas noticas asi, Srta. Greengrass- dijo Harry intentando mostrar algún tipo de empatía

-C-Claro que no…J-Jamás pensé qu-que mi padre ha-haría algo así- murmuro Daphne entre llantos

-No se preocupe, hay una muy buena razón tras todo esto, vamos, acompáñeme a mi cuarto para explicarle todo-dijo Harry mientras se llevaba a Daphne en los brazos hacia el castillo, ignorando la mirada que le daba su maestro desde lo lejos.

_Tal vez, me apresure un poco en darle la noticia a la joven Greengrass, espero que Anthony no se enfade._

* * *

Otro capítulo más completado, pido disculpas por la larga ausencia en continuar con esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado de ellas, y entiendan que todo esto lleva a un lugar, especialmente la parte del matrimonio de Daphne y Harry, quien ahora no solo tiene a dos sino a tres chica en su espalda.


End file.
